Chicas sueltas
by Lily.loops
Summary: Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en ellas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá? TAKARI, MISHIRO, KENYAKO Taichi/Sora/Yamato
1. Un prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p>Últimos días del verano, la brisa caliente haciendo que las hojas bailaran con lentitud. Una casa donde habitaba una familia. Una habitación. Cuatro chicas.<p>

Una de ellas tenía el cabello de un color canela muy corto pero brillante y llamativo, piel ligeramente tostada y ojos grandes color rubí. Hikari tenía una figura muy menuda y podía parecer fácilmente una niña si no se le observaba con cuidado. Cuando te fijabas bien en ella podías notar esas ligeras curvas, esa mirada más madura y esos ademanes de señorita. Fotografía, la danza y los gatos eran sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Eso y el frapuccino de caramelo que ordenaba en las tardes de café con sus amigas.

La segunda era la mayor, tenía un cabello anaranjado hasta sus hombros, ojos color ambarino y una enorme sonrisa en su cara la mayoría del tiempo. Sora era de piel apiñonada, piernas torneadas, cuerpo atlético y caderas anchas. Sin duda el cuerpo de alguien que ama mantenerse en forma. Futbolista de pequeña, ahora una tenista reconocida a nivel estatal por su gran juego. No puede decirse que sea muy femenina pero sí que es alguien maternal y madura. Es la que ordena el capuchino descafeinado con dos de crema y dos de azúcar sin falta.

Luego se encontraba Mimi, con sus bonitos ojos color miel y su cabello naturalmente castaño largo y ligeramente ondulado. Ella era de piel blanca, figura estilizada y curvilínea, casi como la de una modelo, y porte de princesa. Hermosa, inocente y peligrosa pues es más lista de lo que parece. Cree en los cuentos de hadas pero aun así se las arregla para ser señorita popularidad. Enamorada del color rosa, tintura para el cabello y de las películas melodramáticas con malas actuaciones en ellas. Mimi es la chica del latte de vainilla y canela.

Por último estaba la chica alta y delgada de cabello lila despampanante y pequeños ojos miel escondidos tras unas gafas vintage. Una muchacha de largas y delgadas piernas y cintura estrecha. Sería alguien desgarbada si no fuese porque su llamativo cabello y su personalidad parlanchina la hacían verse fabulosa. Sueña con ser piloto de avión pero tiene miedo a las alturas; en realidad Miyako prefiere las computadoras y las revistas de adolescente. Adora hablar de chicos y su pedido siempre es un expreso bien cargado y negro, lo cual explica que siempre esté llena de energía.

Una de ellas ríe y las demás la imitan. Están viendo una película terrible, de esas que llevan a Mimi a las lágrimas, que hacen que Miyako muera de risa, que Kari criticará toda la semana y que Sora ni recordará mañana.

Son las cuatro mejores amigas teniendo una pijamada. Nada se ha interpuesto entre ellas desde el jardín de niños, ni siquiera la diferencia de edad o los problemas del pasado han podido derrumbar su sólida amistad. Son inseparables y lo saben.

Sin embargo los problemas comienzan a surgir en todo grupo de amigas.

-Perdón Kari, no podré ir a tu recital mañana. –se lamentó Miyako. –Mamá quiere organizar una comida en casa de la abuela Inoue y como acabo de regresar del campamento insiste en que la familia quiere verme. –toma aire. –Ya le he dicho que es ridículo, sólo me marché un mes…

Hikari asiente sin darle demasiada importancia mientras se mete una palomita a la boca.

-No hay problema, Takeru podrá contarte como estuvo.

Miyako hace una mueca de incomodidad de la que Sora y Mimi se percatan, sin embargo Hikari no se da por enterada porque es la parte en la que Tom Cruise está huyendo a toda velocidad y esa chica adora la acción estrafalaria en las películas malas.

-Ehh…- Inoue titubea. –Hikari, que le he pedido a Takeru que vaya a la comida en mi casa y me ha dicho que sí. –allí es cuando Kari se gira y mira a su mejor amiga. –Ha dicho que a ti no te importaría.

Hikari Yagami traga saliva y hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no me importa, Miya-chan. –alega ella. –Ni siquiera tengo una parte tan grande en este musical.

Pero le importa. A Hikari le importa y mucho porque aunque lleve casi seis meses tratando de ignorarlo ya no puede con esto y siente que el mundo se le va a caer encima. Miyako está saliendo con T.K. Takaishi, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

Porque puede que las chicas y ella fueran las personas más unidas en el planeta pero eran muy distintas y eso les traía problemas a veces. Con T.K, sin embargo, era fácil entenderse. Nunca se habían peleado, se comprendían el uno al otro como nadie más en el mundo, con sólo una mirada o un gesto sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. Eran inseparables.

Le costaba trabajo compartir a alguien tan especial para ella con Miyako, claro, pero pensó que iba a superarlo pronto, después de todo estaba feliz por sus amigos. Pero no lo había superado. Seis meses después seguía sintiendo celos de su mejor amiga por quitarle a su mejor amigo.

-Oh Dios… -susurra Sora en su oído. –Mimi ya está llorando.

Kari mira de reojo como la castaña se secaba las lágrimas con su cobija favorita y suspiró.

-¿Te molesta si voy por un vaso de agua a tu cocina? –pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

-Sírvete. –afirma Hikari como buena anfitriona.

La pelirroja se levanta con facilidad del felpudo de su amiga y decide caminar hasta la cocina por un vaso. Conoce la casa a la perfección, después de todo sus dos mejores amigos llevan viviendo allí toda la vida.

Se acomoda el pijama para evitar incomodidades y llega hasta la cocina. Toma un vaso del segundo estante a la derecha, el naranja porque sabe que es su favorito y que le hará rabiar ver que alguien que no fuese él lo había usado.

-¿Bocadillo de medianoche?

Ella se altera al escuchar la voz en la oscuridad pero de inmediato se recupera al ver de quien se trata. Taichi está parado frente a ella con una sonrisa traviesa impresa en su cara y mirándola con diversión.

Ella suspira porque no sabe que decir.

-Sora, quería hablar contigo. –se animó a decir el hermano mayor de Hikari. –Sé que me pediste que no te presione pero…

-¿Pero qué, Tai? –pregunta la pelirroja de inmediato. –Ya te he dicho que tu amistad es muy importante para mí y que sólo estás arruinándola.

Él se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su cintura. La sensación es conocida para Sora, casi familiar. El tacto del moreno sobre su piel nunca ha sido novedad, son amigos de toda la vida y es natural que como tal haya contacto físico de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo lo que si la tomó por sorpresa fue el beso que Taichi le plantó en los labios.

-Taichi, basta. –pidió Sora Takenouchi. –Ya te dije que no podemos hacer esto.

-Y yo ya te dije que no necesitamos el permiso de nadie. –Tai volvió a besarla.

-Necesitas el mío. –se molestó Sora. –Y yo no te he dicho que vaya a aceptar algo así.

-Pero quieres hacerlo. –la tomó de la cintura. –Sólo tienes miedo.

La besó una vez más y ella se estremece cuando él la toma con más fuerza. No puede separarse de Taichi, sus labios son magnéticos y ella puede permanecer ahí el tiempo que fuese.

Sin embargo sabe que está mal. Desde que su amigo le declaró su amor hace no tanto se ha estado repitiendo que besarle no es correcto si no está segura de sus sentimientos por él, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Taichi la envuelve de una manera hipnotizante y extraña.

-Alguien nos puede ver. –habla finalmente la chica, llevándose la mano a los labios y poniendo distancia entre ambos. –Así que detente.

El moreno de apellido Yagami tuvo que obedecerla y marcharse de la cocina, dejándola finalmente sola. Ella rememora las últimas semanas en las que no ha podido mantener su promesa de alejarse de Tai en lo que aclara su mente. Simplemente no puede permanecer lejos del que es su mejor amigo y significa tanto en su vida. Le quiere… no sabe si de la misma forma en que él a ella pero le quiere, eso es seguro.

De vuelta en el dormitorio de Kari la película ha terminado en una explosión de efectos especiales y de actuaciones sobre valoradas, lo que deja a las chicas con la obligación de expresar sus opiniones al respecto. Generalmente es Hikari quien más se ofende al ver los malos finales de las películas y quien critica todo a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo ahora mismo la chica sólo puede asentir a los comentarios de las demás, dejando a entrever que su incomodidad después del comentario de Miyako no se ha esfumado después de todo.

Mimi, quien obviamente conoce a Hikari, se da cuenta casi inmediatamente y decide cambiar el tema a uno que no deje tan en claro lo poco que su amiga más joven está prestando atención.

-¿Son capaces de adivinar quien cumple años dentro de dos semanas? –pregunta con una sonrisa deslumbrante que muestra sus blancos dientes.

Sora asiente comprendiendo la necesidad por cambiar de tema.

-Koushiro. –responde la pelirroja sin siquiera esforzarse por hacer memoria. –Como si no lo supiéramos.

Mimi sigue sonriendo sin prestar atención al sarcasmo de su amiga tenista.

-He pensado que deberíamos hacerle un regalo la cuatro. –dice de pronto. –Pero de pronto me he dado cuenta que no tengo idea que regalarle a un genio de computadoras que parece tener todo lo que necesita.

Miyako, que ha estado en el mismo club de informática que el joven desde que tiene memoria, toma la palabra.

-Koushiro-san no parece ser alguien que esté muy interesado en recibir regalos, Mimi.

-¡Tonterias! ¿Quién no ama un buen regalo?

-Tal vez debas darle algo común y corriente que regalarías en cualquier cumpleaños. –opina Kari, un poco más serena que minuto atrás. -¿Tal vez una tarjeta?

Mimi enmarca las cejas y mira a su amiga como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. Tuerce la boca en una mueca que da a entender lo poco coherente que le resultó el comentario de la joven Hikari.

-¿Crees que Mimi Tachikawa regala tarjetas de cumpleaños? –pregunta enfadada. –Por Dios, Hikari.

-¿Entonces qué piensas que será un buen regalo?

La castaña bufó.

-No sé, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Mimi pone en su cara esa expresión que no daba lugar a réplicas así que ninguna de las otras tres jovencitas dijo nada. Miyako por su parte, se para de su lugar muy sigilosamente y prende el computador sin que alguna se de cuenta.

Hikari está limándose las uñas, se le ve un poco menos molesta que hace unos minutos así que no tenían de otra más que darle a Mimi Tachikawa el crédito que merecía. Había aligerado el ambiente.

Sora cambia frenéticamente los canales del televisor. A pesar de que sus amigas la conocen muy bien apenas y se han dado cuenta que la pelirroja es victima de una ansiedad que la corroe y prueba de esto son las uñas que ha estado mordiéndose por casi diez minutos.

Mimi apunta cosas distraídamente en una libreta con un bolígrafo rosado y mientras lo hace coloca una cara muy pensativa y se lleva dicho aparato para escribir a los labios mientras enmarca los ojos. Como si intentara resolver un misterio.

Miyako aprovecha la distracción de todas ellas y se enfrasca en el ordenador. Sus amigas están en contra de lo mucho que la jovencita más alta de ellas se la pasa sentada frente al monitor y se indignan diciendo como las ignora por dicho aparato, sin embargo a Inoue poco le importa esto y decide desafiar el juicio de las otras tres y revisar todas sus redes sociales.

De pronto le llega una alerta inesperada. Miyako con curiosidad revisa de qué se trata y tan pronto como ve el nombre de cierta persona que casualmente acaba de etiquetarla en 6 fotografías, siente su piel helarse y su corazón galopar inestable. Sora, que en ese momento resultaba estar mirando hacia ella se da cuenta de esto.

-Parece que se te ha aparecido un fantasma. –se mofa ésta.

-¡Miyako! ¿Con el ordenador otra vez? Tú no cambias más. –Mimi se pone de píe rápidamente y se acerca a la joven de cabello lila. –Trae acá.

Miyako ha puesto ahora los ojos enormemente agrandados pero no dice nada. No sabe qué decir.

-Han etiquetado fotos tuyas. –Observa Hikari que le ha quitado el ordenador a Mimi. -¿Es que sales mal?

Inoue trata de articular palabra alguna pero su garganta esta atorada con una verdad desastrosa que no puede salir.

-Pero si son fotos del campamento. –puntúa Sora, quien se asoma por encima del hombro de Kari.

Miyako acaba de regresar del campamento de verano al cual se inscribió, decidida a no trabajar en la tienda de sus padres durante todas las vacaciones ya que a sus recién cumplidos dieciséis se ha cansado de dicha labor. El campamento, relata ella, estuvo de lo más aburrido aunque al parecer, y según las fotos, ha hecho buenos amigos.

En cuatro de las seis fotos Miyako aparece con un grupo de jóvenes, todos sonrientes. En otra aparece sólo ella a punto de dar un mordisco a un enorme emparedado que no parecía caber en su boca. En la última aparece con un muchacho de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules.

-Parece que la has pasado bien. –dice Mimi. –Y que has hecho migas con mucha gente.

La peli lila por fin espabila y responde, tratando de sonar casual.

-Sí, todos han sido realmente amables conmigo aunque dudo verlos de nuevo pronto. –confiesa fingiendo muy bien una total indiferencia.

-¿Por qué? –indaga Sora.

-Ninguno de ellos resulta vivir en Odaiba. –responde Miyako. –Varios prometieron pasarse a visitar pero suena como una de esas promesas vacías que haces por compromiso, ¿No lo creen?

-Tal vez. –contesta Kari. -¿Quién es el chico de los ojos azules, Miya? Es lindo.

Miyako tuerce la boca y sus amigas hacen como que no lo notan.

-Se llama Ken. –dice ella. –Vive en Tamachi.

Sora expresa una sonrisa.

-Es cerca de Odaiba.

-Sí pero dudo volver a verlo. –suelta tajantemente Miyako. –No congeniamos casi nada. Sólo hablaba de soccer. Daisuke y él sería buenos amigos y con lo poco que soporto a Motomiya esto explica porque Ken y yo no nos llevamos tan bien.

Las otras tres dejaron el tema en paz.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ojala les guste esta idea que traigo.<p> 


	2. Cosas del destino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p><em>"Cosas del destino"<em>

**Taichi y Hikari**

Taichi miraba la tv. distraído. No había absolutamente nada bueno en la televisión y eso era triste porque el joven deseaba poder relajarse perezosamente toda la semana de vacaciones que le quedaba antes de la universidad. Al parecer su plan empezaba a fracasar ya que sonó el timbre y a quien vio parado allí fue a un joven moreno con un estilo muy parecido al suyo propio y con un balón en la mano.

-¿Daisuke?

El aludido emite una boba sonrisa de esas que le caracterizan tanto.

-Taichi, ¿Qué haces en esas fachas? –pregunta mirando a su héroe de arriba abajo. –Prometiste que hoy practicaríamos.

Taichi resopla molesto.

-¿Yo? No recuerdo haber prometido eso.

-Eso es porque siempre traes la cabeza en otras, cosas como Sora.

Yagami meditó esto y comprendió que probablemente era cierto.

Daisuke y él habían estado en el mismo club de soccer por un par de años y desde ese momento el más joven creó una admiración por él casi ridícula. Si a esto se le suma que él y Kari eran buenos amigos (y que Motomiya le profesaba un amor platónico a ésta) era casi imposible para Taichi quitárselo de encima.

-Aunque si no te sientes con ánimos podemos quedarnos aquí. –dice Daisuke pasando sin ser invitado y dejando su balón en el suelo. –Y no hacer nada.

Taichi entonces cacha de qué va todo eso y se queja de que, a pesar de que Daisuke no sea el más listo de todos, ha encontrado su propia manera de manipularlo.

-Oh, vamos. –exclama Tai. -¿Esperas que te crea que me he olvidado de que quedamos de jugar usando el pretexto de Sora? Ya sé que estás aquí por Hikari.

Motomiya suspira resignado al ver que su plan maestro fracasa sin saber que por un segundo, Taichi realmente se lo ha creído.

-¿Está en casa?

Taichi no necesita responder porque justo en ese instante se escucha la risa de la castaña que viene saliendo de su habitación seguida de cerca por un joven centímetros más alto que ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Daisuke maldice por lo bajo mientras se pregunta cómo ese maldito remedo de japonés albino siempre va un paso más adelante que él.

-Daisuke, que sorpresa. –expresa Takeru Takaishi con una sonrisa amigable en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Daisuke? –interroga Hikari quien ha dejado de reír.

-Habíamos quedado de jugar pero lo he olvidado. –le solapa el hermano mayor de la chica. –Así que le dije que se quedara por aquí un rato. –añade decidiendo ayudar un poco a su pequeño discípulo.

Eso y el hecho de que no quiere que sea el hermano de Matt el que termine por hacerse de su casta y pura hermana menor. Y no porque tenga nada en contra de Takaishi, sino por puro espíritu competitivo hacia su familia en general.

-¿Qué hacían? –cuestiona Daisuke con obvios celos. -¿No le molesta a tu novia que estés en la habitación de Kari?

-No. –contesta la muchacha. -¿Cierto T.K.?

El rubio calla. Hikari se da cuenta entonces que es verdad, que a Miyako le molesta. Daisuke celebra en su mente haber tenido una victoria sobre Takaishi y Taichi decide que en realidad nada de eso le importa un carajo.

-Voy a bajar a comprar frituras, ¿Quieren algo? –pregunta el mayor de todos ellos. Sus amigos niegan y el moreno sale de la vivienda.

-¿Qué tal han estado tus vacaciones, Daisuke? –cuestiona Takeru en busca de zafarse del momento incómodo que tuvo con su mejor amiga.

El moreno comienza a relatar detalles insulsos acerca de su verano mientras la mente de Hikari vuela hacia otro lado. ¿Es correcto de parte de Miyako sentir celos de ella? Y peor aún, ¿Está mal por parte de Kari invitar al novio de su amiga a su habitación? Las respuestas a esas preguntas estaban claras en la mente de la chica Yagami: No.

Sin embargo bien podría ser que ella viviera en un error. Así como para ella no estaba bien que Miyako se sintiera amenazada por ella tampoco estaba mal el hecho de que siguiera tratando a TK como lo había tratado desde el momento que lo conoció a la tierna edad de ocho años. Siempre habían sido las cosas así entre ellos, ¿Por qué iban a cambiar ahora? Se negaba a que fuera así.

Aun así era obvio que tenían que hacerlo. Ya lo estaban haciendo. Ya existían cambios aunque ella lo quisiera negar con vehemencia. Takeru ya no era suyo. Y sin embargo ella no quería creérselo y prefería aferrarse a la mentira. ¿Qué debía hacer?

…

**Sora**

Sora llegó a casa más tarde de lo que esperaba. Ella habría querido estar allí a la hora de la comida, que era cuando su madre descansaba del negocio de ikebana y convivían juntas, sin embargo la práctica de tenis se había alargado y para colmo su rendimiento fue tan malo como lo venía siendo toda esa semana. Su entrenador estaba cansándose de ella y de su baja eficacia y si no hacía algo tal vez todas las becas que le habían ofrecido a principios de año no servirían de nada para cuando terminara la escuela.

Corrió por las escaleras del edificio y justo cuando llega a su puerta esperando recuperar el aliento ve algo que la deja sin respiración una vez más.

En su puerta hay un ramo de rosas tan rojas como la mismísima sangre que su corazón bombea apresuradamente en ese momento. Cada rosa es más bella que la anterior y el simple pensamiento la hace enrojecer. Toma el ramo de rosas del suelo y lee con anticipación la tarjeta que sobresale de los pétalos y espinas.

"Estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Yamato"

Sora aprieta los labios porque la hermosa sensación que tenía en todo su cuerpo se esfuma cuando recuerda la penosa situación en la que se encuentra. Abre la puerta y se mete a su casa de manera apresurada poniendo las rosas en un florero y evitando mirarlas por el resto del día.

Las flores eran una señal obvia de todo lo que estaba mal.

Yamato, Taichi y ella habían sido buenos amigos prácticamente todas sus vidas. Sin embargo la relación entre los tres siempre fue un tanto caótica, a decir verdad. O eso era lo que Sora había empezado a notar hace poco.

Para empezar Taichi siempre la vio como algo más que su mejor amiga. Decir que la amó desde niños sería una exageración más o menos atinada. Sora por su parte nunca había desairado al moreno porque pensó que simplemente se quedaría en algo platónico por el resto de sus vidas, sin embargo cuando Tai le confesó sus sentimientos esto la tomó por sorpresa a pesar de que sabía que había algo de eso.

Le pidió tiempo y se propuso mantenerse alejada de él. Había fracasado hasta ahora.

Yamato por otro lado era mucho más amigo de Taichi que de ella y aun así Sora recuerda que por muchos años éste le inspiró confianza y un cariño ciego. El rubio Ishida no había estado enamorado de ella toda su vida como Yagami, sin embargo si había descubierto su atracción hacia ella hace un par de meses y desde entonces había hecho todo por conquistarla. Hasta ahora Sora no le había desairado así como tampoco le había dejado claro que fuera a aceptar sus afectos.

En conclusión, estaba haciendo un lío de todo aquello.

Así como Tai y Matt sabían de los sentimientos del otro hacia ella de lo que no tenían idea (gracias a que nunca gustaron de presumir entre ellos) era de que la jovencita estaba dándoles alas a ambos a la vez.

La pelirroja sollozó mientras escondía la cabeza en la almohada y se preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal con ella. Ninguno de los dos chicos que la cortejaban se merecía sufrir. Ellos merecían una decisión clara de su parte.

Y sin embargo la chica no la tenía bien definida aún. Puede que Taichi fuese hasta ahora nada más que su mejor amigo, su confidente y su más grande fuente de ánimos cuando los necesitaba, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Hubiera sido estúpido por su parte negar lo atrayente que era el moreno y la comodidad que inundaba el ambiente cuando estaban juntos. Taichi era magnético para ella y no podía salir del hechizo de sus ojos color avellana. Era como si juntos fueran una fuerza única en el mundo. Había pasión en los labios del moreno que la atrapaban y no podía alejarse de él aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Por su parte Yamato era todo un caballero y la hacía sentirse como toda una mujer. Era el único que la trataba como si fuera todo lo que importaba. El único que la hacía sentirse importante y querida a un nivel completamente diferente. La hacía transportarse y flotar en las nubes simplemente con tomar su mano y rozar sus labios. Tal vez no existiera entre ellos la misma compenetración pero sí existía entre ellos una magia de la cual era difícil hablar en voz alta. Con Yamato sentía un lazo más maduro.

Pero no todo eran cosas buenas, así como Taichi la atraía también la repelía con su terquedad y su ímpetu por seguir acercándose a ella a pesar de que Sora le había pedido lo contrario. La chica sabía que Taichi daría todo por ella sin pensarlo y ella haría lo mismo por él pero no estaba tan segura que este sentimiento fuera amor y no simplemente la hermosa amistad que habían cultivado tanto tiempo. Yamato, por su parte, a pesar de ser tierno, dulce y comprensivo era también un chico que no notaba los detalles y las cosas más indispensables acerca de ella. A veces pensaba que ni siquiera la conocía del todo. Una prueba de eso era que le obsequiara flores cuando ella las consideraba un regalo tan inútil y poco demostrativo. Taichi no hubiese cometido tal error pero tampoco es como que se hubiera molestado por enviarle un regalo tampoco.

Si tan sólo pudiese fusionarlos a ambos…

…

**Mimi**

-Ya te digo Miyako, que no todos tenemos la suerte de haber nacido con el cabello violeta. –se queja Mimi mientras escoge su nueva tintura para el cabello.

La Inoue se encoge de hombros sin saber que replicar. Mimi, que domina el centro comercial como si fuese su propia casa, puede presentir que hay algo fuera del lugar sucediendo. Llamenla loca de la misma manera que llaman a su tía abuela Kazuki que lee las cartas en un festival de la ciudad pero Mimi sabe que tiene razón.

Deja a Miyako sin siquiera decir nada y sale de la estética decidida a ver cuál es la anomalía que presiente en sus dominios. La encuentra en la forma de un curioso pelirrojo de ojos muy negros.

-¡Koushiro! –exclama la joven Tachikawa corriendo hacia el susodicho.

Koushiro Izumi tiene su misma edad y han ido juntos en el mismo curso todas sus vidas. Ella le considera un amigo cercano aunque si le preguntan al pelirrojo probablemente negaría esto y diría que para ser amigos necesitan tener algo en común, cosa que ellos dos no tienen. Izumi simplemente diría que son parte del mismo conjunto de amigos.

-Mimi, buenos días, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta Koushiro con cordialidad.

-Paseaba con Miyako, iba a arreglarme el pelo pero ahora que te encontré me di cuenta que mi misión aquí es mucho mayor.

-¿Ehh? –Koushiro luce confundido.

-Nada. –niega la castaña. –Que creo que habernos encontrado aquí es una señal, digo, ¿Hace cuánto no pisabas un centro comercial?

El jovencito se encoge de hombros.

-No soy muy aficionado a este tipo de lugares. –confiesa.

-¡Y sin embargo mírate aquí hoy! Eso no puede ser una coincidencia Izumi, es el destino.

La muchachita de cabello color miel miró a su amigo para arriba. Los recuerdos de cuando ambos eran mucho más jóvenes la invadieron. Mimi nunca tuvo que ver hacia arriba al joven Izumi quien siempre fue considerablemente más bajo que los niños de su edad, sin embargo de pronto y sin siquiera preverlo el chico dio el estirón y ahora tenía que agacharse ligeramente para quedar a la altura de ella.

A Tachikawa le gustaba más ver a Koushiro teniendo que alzar la mirada. Le hacía tomarle mucho más en serio.

-¿Qué necesitas, Mimi? –preguntó el pelirrojo pensando que si la joven estaba mostrando tanta efusividad al verlo era porque algo querría de él, sin saber que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La jovencita lo medita por unos instantes y al final responde:

-He estado tomando clases de cocina y quiero a alguien con estomago fuerte que pruebe mis recetas. –le regala al muchacho una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Te veo mañana en mi casa a las cuatro.

Aquella afirmación dejó a Koushiro sin palabras.

Era por aquello que jamás había congeniado con Mimi. Era una chica tan demandante que quería que siempre se hicieran las cosas a su modo. A un chico simple como Izzy le costaba mucho tratar de convivir con una persona tan compleja y dramática como Mimi Tachikawa.

Y sin embargo, aunque intentó negarse al principio, terminó por acceder a las exigencias de la castaña.

…

**Miyako**

Como Mimi la había dejado tirada en el centro comercial y se había esfumado a quién sabe dónde Miyako decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de esperar a su distraída amiga y tomar el autobús por su cuenta.

-¡Hey, pesada!

La peli lila rodó los ojos e intentó bajarse del autobús cuando escuchó aquella molesta voz en sus oídos. Lamentablemente ya había tenido su oportunidad y a menos que quisiera saltar de un autobús en movimiento y ocasionarle al mismo varias demandas no le quedaba más que aguantarse.

-Daisuke… -suspiró resignada sentándose a su lado.

-Que coincidencia tan enorme Miyako encontrarnos en el mismo autobús.

-No realmente, verás Odaiba no es tan grande. Además claro de que ambos vivimos en el mismo vecindario así que tiene mucho sentido que…

-¡Sólo trataba de hacer plática contigo, pesada! –exclamó el moreno molesto por los tecnicismos de su literal compañera.

-¡Pues haz plática conmigo con comentarios coherentes, neandertal!

Por eso le parecía tan odioso Daisuke, porque no sólo era un jovencito molesto e inmaduro sino que le hacía a ella misma sacar su parte odiosa e infantil que llevaba dentro y aquello le parecía realmente injusto porque ella era una joven educada y madura que siempre terminaba cayendo en las redes de ese pocas-neuronas.

O eso creía ella.

-Pues perdona. –Daisuke se cruza de brazos. -¿Te parece más coherente si te comento que vi a tu novio hace un par de horas en casa de Kari?

El semblante molesto de Inoue se relajó e intentó por un segundo no ver a Daisuke como una bestia irracional sino como un jovencito común y corriente.

-¿Takeru?

-¿A caso tienes otro novio, jirafona?

Él, cabe destacar, no hacía mucho para ayudarla a lograrlo.

-No seas tonto, claro que no tengo otro novio. –se defiende de manera aprensiva. -¿Qué hacían los dos en casa de Hikari?

-Cuando llegué él ya estaba ahí.

-Y debo suponer que tú, como es común en ti, estabas acosando a mi amiga.

-¡No la acosaba!

-¡Deja de gritar tanto!

Ambos bajaron sus voces cuando la mala mirada del conductor les hizo recordar que había más gente con ellos.

-Que no la acosaba. –repite Daisuke en una voz mucho más tranquila. –Que yo iba a verme con Taichi y… ¡Eso no importa! El caso es que Takeru estaba allí cuando llegué así que los tres jugamos un juego de mesa y luego comimos palomitas mientras Hikari nos obligaba a ver uno de esos aburridos recitales así que ahí fue cuando decidí marcharme sin T.K.

-¿Takeru sigue con Kari? –pregunta la jovencita de gafas redondas.

-¿A caso no escuchaste mi historia?

Miyako se reprendió a sí misma por ese mal hábito que tenía de preguntar cosas que no necesitaban respuesta. Daisuke seguía parloteando acerca de cómo, según él, Hikari estaba a corto tiempo de darse cuenta de su amor por él, sin embargo la chica Inoue había dejado de escuchar hace minutos enteros y ahora se preguntaba que era lo que tendría que hacer para dejarles claro a Takeru y a Hikari que la relación entre ellos empezaba a molestarle sin tener que decírselos directamente.

Miyako entendía el hecho de que ambos fueran tan unidos, después de todo eran amigos desde los ocho años y pedirles que ignoraran una relación así sería cruel, sin embargo ella creía que estaba en todo su derecho de cabrearse de vez en cuando, ¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar?. Estaba segura de que ni T.K. ni Kari le harían eso a ella ya que ambos la querían pero eso no la hacía sentir menos celos de Hikari y del hecho de que su novio estuviese tan compenetrado con ella.

"No seas ridícula Miyako" dice una voz en su cabeza "No tienes derecho de enfadarte después de haber hecho lo que hiciste"

Ignora dicha voz (que de paso sea dicho, suena mucho como Sora) porque como la testaruda terca que era, no le gustaba admitir sus errores.

-¿Me estás escuchando acaso, pesada? –se indignó Daisuke al verse completamente ignorado.

-Perdón, es que hablas tanto y de tantas tonterías que es difícil seguirte el ritmo. –se excusa la peli lila. Daisuke frunce el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Pero si tú eres la reina de hablar sin parar de pura estupidez. –se queja jalándole la oreja. -¡No te permito!

-¡Suéltame, energúmeno! –se jalonea del Motomiya que la suelta sin quererlo realmente. Miyako se frota la oreja porque realmente le ha dolido y se pregunta mentalmente porque es que ese chico tan maleducado no recibe una buena paliza de su madre, o mínimo de su hermana mayor.

-Bueno, te decía que hay un nuevo chico en mi edificio. –retoma la plática donde la dejó. –Es muy bueno con el balón así que lo invitaré a entrar al equipo cuando terminen las vacaciones, ha dicho que entrará a nuestra escuela.

A Miyako eso le da más o menos lo mismo, después de todo ella ya tiene dieciséis años y los estúpidos partidos de Daisuke y sus compañeritos que patean el balón le dan igual. Su mente sigue pérdida en Takeru.

Llegaron a su vecindario y dividieron los caminos, no sin que antes Miyako le diera a Daisuke unos gritos estruendosos por no ofrecerse a acompañarla a casa como un caballero. La chica sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su novio mientras caminaba y veía el sol ponerse.

-¿Aló? Miya-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

La chica le responde de manera cortante y rápidamente pregunta dónde se encuentra.

-En casa de los Yagami, Taichi acaba de volver y nos está preparando la cena.

-¿No había nadie más en casa?

-No. –responde Takeru y Miyako siente su voz dudosa, quizá ya se dio cuenta que algo le molesta.

-¿Estabas con Hikari solos en casa?

-Sí. –contesta simplemente, ahora a sabiendas de que algo anda mal.

-¿Y has estado allí todo el día?

-Sí pero es que me dijiste que ibas a centro comercial con Mimi, yo…

Le cuelga el teléfono.

Miyako no está furiosa pero sí está molesta y Takeru lo sabe. Ella misma no entiende el porque de su enojo si ya muchas veces se ha metido en la cabeza que Kari y T.K. sólo son amigos, sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez lo que la castaña sienta por el rubio sea más que eso.

Y es que no es por nada que lo piensa. Al principio Hikari se mostró terriblemente feliz de lo que había entre ellos para después pasar a entrar en una etapa posesiva y celosa que descontrolaba a Miyako. Era frecuente que la Yagami le soltara frases como "Es que a Takeru no le gusta así" o "¿No sabes que es el favorito de T.K.?" con las semanas ella se fue tranquilizando pero aun así había algo en sus ojos que le decían que T.K. era alguien que ella consideraba SUYO.

Además estaba el hecho de que a pesar de ser una de las niñas más guapas y populares de la escuela Kari jamás había tenido un novio y no parecía interesada en ello. Daisuke la perseguía sin remedio y ella no le daba más que largas y desaires. Y no es que Daisuke fuera feo, al contrario era ligeramente apuesto y lo que Miyako encontraba en él irritante otras habían descrito como "divertido, espontaneo y enérgico"

Llega a casa y decide tomar un baño para relajarse y olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones pero la cena, que ya está hecha, la distrae de esto y prefiere comer de manera veloz, lo cual hace siempre que está enfadada por algo. Su hermana la interroga acerca de esto y Miyako le relata lo ocurrido de manera breve.

-Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta, hermana. –dice Momoe, su hermana mayor. –T.K. es un cínico.

Jou Kido, que era el novio de Momoe y que Miyako presentía que era indigente ya que últimamente almorzaba, comía y cenaba con ellos, se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que decir eso es una exageración, T.K. y Kari son buenos chicos, no te harían nada que te hiriera. –agregó el estudiante de medicina.

Cabe recalcar que éste le dio asesorías en la escuela a Taichi y Yamato, hermanos mayores de los susodichos, además de a Sora, Mimi, Daisuke, la misma Miyako y otros agregados, así que era gran amigo de todos ellos. Y otra razón por la cual Miyako creía que era indigente. Demasiado tiempo libre para gastar en la biblioteca y según ella, nadie haría eso por gusto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Yo abriré, no le llenes la cabeza de cosas a mi hermanita Jou. –dice Momoe mientras se pone de pie rápidamente ya que tanto sus padres como su hermano se han ido a descansar y no quiere que el timbre les moleste.

-No hagas caso a Momoe. –dice Jou.

-No lo hago desde que a los seis años me dijo que mamá me había recogido del basurero.

Jou hace una mueca sin creer la crueldad infantil de su novia y Miyako ni le presta atención porque entonces nota que Takeru está entrando a casa con Momoe a su lado, ésta le mira como si él fuese el mismísimo demonio y Miyako, que sabe lo incómodo que se pone T.K. con las excentricidades de su cuñada, decide llevárselo a platicar a su habitación aprovechando que sus padres están dormidos.

-¡Pero con la puerta abierta que no estamos pintados! –se queja Momoe mientras les ve marcharse.

Takeru se sienta sobre el cobertor violeta de la chica. Miyako se avergüenza de haber derramado barniz azul eléctrico en él hace unas semanas y se pregunta si T.K. lo estará comparando con el de la habitación de Hikari. Es tan inmaculada y angelical que de seguro usara ropa de cama de un color blanco pulcro sin una sola mancha.

Entonces recuerda que conoce la habitación y que sabe que Hikari tiene un cobertor color amarillo con franjas rosadas sobre el cual derramaron soda de naranja hace un año y asume que son sus celos los que están hablando

-Miyako, sentí por teléfono que estabas molesta y quise venir a ver que ocurre. –el chico la toma de la mano y ella decide no retirarla. -¿Está todo bien?

Miyako suspira porque Takeru es un buen chico que ha ido hasta allá a verla sólo porque escuchó que estaba rara por el teléfono. Es un gran muchacho al cual quiere y que de verdad no merece a una novia como ella.

-Todo está bien, Takeru.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Como veran los capitulos serán divididos entre los protagonistas de esta historia, ojala esto no le dificulte la lectura.<p>

Un beso!


	3. De consejos y decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p><em>"De consejos y decisiones"<em>

**Takeru**

El rubio salió de casa de su novia sin estar demasiado convencido de que todo estuviera bien, como ella decía. Le besó en los labios como despedida y se trató de animar a sí mismo pero decidió que esa era una tarea que no iba a lograr solo.

-¿Disculpe señora Hida, sé que es tarde pero estará Iori despierto?

-Claro, Takeru. Acabamos de terminar de cenar, pasa por favor.

Su amigo más joven le pidió que le esperara unos segundos en su habitación y así lo hizo Takeru, admirando todas las figuras militares que el chico poseía perfectamente alineadas y sintiéndose demasiado intimidado para tocar nada.

-Te traje un plato de sushi. –dijo Iori. –Mi madre y yo escuchamos tu estomago tan pronto como llegaste.

Takeru se sonroja pero acepta el platillo de buena gana agradeciendo.

-Iba a cenar con los Yagami pero me surgió un problema.

Takaishi le relata a Iori todo acerca de Miyako y Hikari. Éste le escucha como el buen mejor amigo que es. Muchos se preguntan como T.K. puede considerar su mejor amigo a un chico de sólo trece años de edad pero Iori le ha demostrado ser más maduro que casi todas las personas que conoce. Además el hecho de que vivieran en el mismo edificio por años hizo su amistad muy estrecha.

Miyako vive en el mismo edificio y eso contribuyo mucho a su creciente romance. Luego Takeru se mudó con su madre a un departamento más grande (pero por la misma zona) y tuvo que despedirse de ambos.

-Si me preguntas creo que sabes la respuesta a tus problemas. –musita Iori que se encuentra sentado muy firme. –Miyako está obviamente celosa y si quieres proteger tu relación debes disminuir tus visitas a Hikari-san.

-Pero Miyako sabe que es mi mejor amiga.

-Takeru… -Iori niega con la cabeza. –Que yo sé que estuviste enamorado de Kari desde los ocho años, no tienes que mentirme a mí.

T.K. se sonroja violentamente mientras se pregunta cómo demonios un joven de trece puede ser tan perceptivo.

-Es verdad. –admite apenado. –Pero ahora eso se acabó, estoy con Miyako.

Iori asiente.

-No digo que tus sentimientos por Miyako no sean sinceros, sólo digo que sus celos están fundamentados y que si quieres que tu relación funcione debes dejar de ser tan aprensivo respecto a Kari. –dice el joven con sus ojos verdes puestos en los del rubio y sin titubear ni un segundo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Poniendo distancia.

Takeru sabe que es lo correcto por el bien de su noviazgo con la peli lila pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y siendo sinceros tampoco quiere hacerlo. Miyako es para él una chica hermosa, divertida y con la que jamás se aburre, sin embargo Kari es otro tipo de niña.

Hikari ha sido desde siempre su cómplice, su confidente, su amiga y en su momento, su gran amor. Es cierto que ella parecía jamás haber correspondido a sus afectos en el pasado y él estuvo demasiado asustado para confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella y ahora el tiempo de ellos ya había pasado. Era tarde para arrepentirse de no haberlo intentado.

Ahora Miyako era quien iluminaba sus días y sinceramente la quería muchísimo y por ella tal vez tendría que soltar aquella parte de su vida a la que se aferraba tanto, a Hikari.

…

**Sora**

Escuchaba a sus padres discutir así que subió el volumen lo más que pudo. Estaba muerta en estrés y no sabía ya que hacer para aliviarlo. Incluso se le ocurrió prender uno de los cigarrillos de clavo que guardaba su padre en su estudio y había sido una idea garrafalmente mala.

-Como Mimi puede fumarse estos. –había dicho en voz alta mientras lo apagaba y lo lanzaba por su balcón.

Ahora estaba preocupada porque no había recibido noticias definitivas aún de la universidad, tampoco había podido juntar el dinero necesario en el trabajo para comprarse el auto que quería todavía, su remate en el juego de hoy había sido tan malo que a su entrenador casi le da algo y ahora sus padres peleaban a grito tendido fuera de su cuarto. Además claro de que estaba a punto de empezar su último año y si este no resultaba perfecto, la universidad se quedaría sólo en un sueño.

-Maldita sea. –exclama en voz alta tomando su celular y llamando a todas sus amigas.

Hikari se ha dormido temprano al parecer, Miyako le dijo que estaba con Takeru y sonaba un poco exaltada, Mimi tenía cena con sus padres y ella no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir.

Pensó en marcar un número que conocía a la perfección, a fin de cuentas se trataba del de su mejor amigo.

-¿Sora? –se escuchó la voz de Tai.

Ella al principio se quedó callada, arrepintiéndose de aquella decisión, sin embargo habló finalmente.

-¿Podemos vernos? Tengo ganas de un paseo.

De la otra línea vino silencio.

-Es que tengo el examen de la universidad en dos días y he empezado a estudiar hace un par de horas, ¿Es muy importante?

Taichi, gracias a sus decentes notas y a su increíble desempeño en el deporte ya había recibido una oferta de Universidad para dentro de un año.

La pelirroja se abstuvo de decir nada porque a pesar de que no era importante en realidad, para ella era algo urgente y dado a que esta no era una buena respuesta prefirió colgar. Sintiéndose nada más que mezquina marcó un número diferente esta vez y no pasaron más de quince minutos para que tocaran a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir tan repentinamente. –dice abriendo e ignorando una llamada más de Taichi. -¿Cómo estás, Yamato?

El rubio le sonríe inspirándole un afecto en el que no se necesitaban palabras, la invita a pasar delante de él y emprenden una caminata.

-Yo bien, tú no tanto al parecer.

Ella comienza a narrarle todos sus problemas (Exceptuando que él y cierto moreno eran parte de ellos) y él la escucha sin decir nada hasta que ella acaba. Cuando finaliza toma su mano y sin decir nada sólo la aprieta con un poco de fuerza y le regala una caricia con su dedo gordo.

La pelirroja no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto. Se siente escuchada y sabe que Yamato ha puesto mucha atención en todo lo que ella dice pero no sabe que pensar. Por un lado cree que no hacen falta palabras para que el callado joven le exprese su apoyo pero también le gustaría por su parte un poco de retroalimentación acerca de la odisea que acaba de narrarle.

-¿Qué opinas? –se anima a preguntar ya que el rubio no agrega nada.

-Creo que estará bien Sora, va a resolverse. –dice finalmente Ishida.

Ella suspira.

-¿Lo crees en serio? –cuestiona. –Si sigo así con el juego van a eliminarme de todas las listas de espera de las universidades a las que apliqué. ¡O me quitarán las becas que me ofrecieron!

Yamato, al verla alterada acarició más su mano y la miró fijamente.

-Sólo debes tener tu cabeza en lo que verdaderamente importa y olvidarte de lo demás. –dice el rubio de manera serena, sin contagiarse por su molestia.

Sora sabe que Yamato tiene razón y que en realidad no le acaba de dar el consejo más elemental del mundo el cual a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido. Sabe que es algo muy obvio pero de su boca logra tranquilizarla y le hace creer que todo va a estar bien. Como agradecimiento le regala una sonrisa y sabe que se está empezando a calmar poco a poco.

-Gracias. –musita en voz baja.

-No debes agradecerme, Sora. –replica Yamato acercando su rostro al de ella. –Haría todo porque estés bien.

La besa y es un beso que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Un beso con cariño y paciencia. Un beso que le hace creer que tal vez es Yamato quien se adueña más y más de su corazón.

Y sin embargo a quién llamó primero había sido a Tai y no a él.

…

**Todas**

Habían decidido ir a su cafetería preferida a deleitarse un poco con aquellos deliciosos manjares de cafeína que ellas tanto amabas. Un expreso bien cargado, un latte de vainilla con canela, un frappe de caramelo y un capuchino descafeinado.

Mientras parloteaban sobre hombres Sora se animó a contarles acerca de su paseo con Yamato y de lo que le había hecho sentir. Sabía que era un tema difícil ya que Hikari era hermana de Taichi y estaba al tanto de lo que sentía su hermano mayor por ella, sin embargo nunca había emitido juicios al respecto ni se había enfadado con Sora respecto a esto último.

Aunque claro, Kari no tenía idea de que ella alentaba a Tai al mismo tiempo que a Matt. En ese caso otra historia sería.

-Dale una oportunidad, el chico se volvió un bombonazo. –dice Mimi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Además ¿No dices que te hace sentir muy especial?

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. –confiesa Takenouchi. –No quiero perderle a él ni a nadie que sea importante para mí. –se queja hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? –pregunta Miyako confundida.

-Te entiendo. –habla Hikari y Sora se alarma porque tiene miedo de que Kari siendo lo observadora que es se haya dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en verdad. –Es como cuando saliste con ese chico de tu club de inglés y Taichi se puso furioso. Ahora que lo recuerdo Yamato también dejó de hablarte.

La pelirroja suspira más tranquila y asiente.

-No deberías privarte de ser feliz por no lastimar a alguien, Sora. –agrega Hikari. –Ni siquiera a mi hermano.

El problema, piensa Sora, es que ella misma saldría lastimada si tuviera que renunciar a alguno de los dos. Estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta y lo sabía, aunque no lo podía evitar.

-Mira Sora mientras no estés acostándote con Yamato no tiene por qué ponerse demasiado serio. –añade Mimi en tono relajado. –Así que mientras siguen en su plan romántico flotando sobre algodones tienes tiempo para pensar lo que realmente quieres. –finaliza dando un sorbo enorme a su café.

Miyako pestañea rápidamente.

-¡Mimi-san! –exclama alarmada. –No hables con tanta ligereza de esos temas.

-¿Por qué Miyako? –pregunta Tachikawa. –El sexo es algo completamente normal, no estoy hablando de ver a un unicornio antes del desayuno.

Hikari se ahoga con su frapuchino y se pone totalmente roja. Sora ahoga una risa porque las reacciones de sus amigas le están divirtiendo demasiado.

-¡No sean tan puritanas!

-Y tú no grites como si no hubiera nadie presente. –exige Inoue que sigue alterada para diversión de las demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Miyako? –pregunta Mimi en broma. –Es que eres de las que piensa que si una chica tiene sexo antes del matrimonio su pureza y su dignidad se han ido a la basura, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no. –responde acomodándose sus gafas. –No lo creo mientras haya hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-¿Entonces porque tu reacción tan exagerada? –Mimi continúa provocándola.

-Estás sudando, Miyako-chan. –añade Sora en burla.

-Y no creo que se deba al café. –concluye Hikari que encuentra todo eso demasiado sospechoso.

Miyako suspira y lo suelta de una.

-Que ya no soy virgen, chicas.

La reacción de las otras tres es realmente impresionante. Mimi chilla mientras se moja las faldas de café, Sora suelta un grito triunfal al ver que lograron sacarle toda la verdad a la peli lila, Hikari por su parte deja caer sus brazos al suelo y su mandíbula también, por decir algo.

La castaña de apellido Yagami está totalmente boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo no nos contaste antes? ¿Cuándo pasó? –interroga la chica Tachikawa.

-Al iniciar las vacaciones de verano antes de marcharme al campamento.

-Tú y Takeru son muy jóvenes, Miya-chan. ¿Usaron protección? –pregunta Sora, siempre dando su cara maternal y responsable.

Hikari no puede decir nada, saca su dinero de la cartera, se pone de pie y se decide a marcharse.

-Tengo que ir a arreglar mi uniforme para la vuelta a clases. –se excusa. –Con permiso, chicas.

Las otras tres la ven marcharse sin decir una sola palabra. La reacción de Hikari fue tal vez la que más dijo algo incluso cuando ella no había dicho más que una frase realmente. Mimi y Sora se preguntaron mentalmente si a Kari tal vez le apetecería hablar de ello o era Miyako la que ahora necesitaba ser cuestionada.

La pregunta se respondió sola.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –indagó Miyako al aire.

Las dos mayores intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué se fue así? –siguió hablando Inoue. -¿Creen que sienta algo por Takeru? Por favor, chicas respóndanme con sinceridad, esto me está volviendo loca.

Sora tomó la mano de su amiga más pequeña y la miró a los ojos con cariño.

-No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber realmente la respuesta, Miyako. –anunció la pelirroja tenista. –Porque aunque nosotras no podemos contestarte eso, tal vez algún día alguien podrá y no será de tu agrado.

…

**Kari**

Pensar en Takeru en un plano sexual con Miyako le había provocado arcadas.

No sabía qué demonios pasaba con ella.

¡Maldita sea todo el que se cruzara en su camino justo ahora!

T.K…

Su amigo de la infancia…

Teniendo…

Sexo…

Con Miyako…

Y además, no se lo había contado.

Hikari sabía que Takeru no tenía que contárselo todo y sin embargo saber que le ocultó esa parte de su vida le había dolido bastante. Pero más le había dolido saber que su amiga había perdido su virginidad con T.K. porque eso significaba que realmente lo quería y que estaban compenetrados en un nivel que ella jamás lograría entender.

Estaba celosa de que Miyako tuviera con Takeru algo que ella jamás podría. Un vínculo más allá que pasaba el sentimental (el cual ella también tenía con el rubio), un lazo que llegaba a lo físico, a lo pasional y a lo íntimo.

El sexo.

Se puso roja, no supo si de pena ante sus propios pensamientos o de coraje ya que era obvio que lo que sentía eran celos. No supo que hacer por largos minutos así que tomó respiraciones muy largas y pausadas hasta que logró dejar de ver en rojo.

¿Qué podía hacer para que esa relación dejara de afectarle? Era obvio que ignorarla no era la solución y era obvio también que no podría hablarlo con ninguno de los dos involucrados. Tal vez la solución era tratar de pasar de hoja como sus amigas estaban haciendo. Era hora de crecer.

Mimi y Miyako ya habían tenido varios novios y ahora hasta relaciones sexuales. Sora había tenido una que otra esporádica relación donde había besos y abrazos. ¿Y ella qué? A sus quince años ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Era hora de abrirse e intentar sacar esa obsesión que sentía por T.K. y Miyako de su cabeza.

A Kari no le faltaban pretendientes y ella lo sabía, sin embargo ninguno de ellos había provocado nunca en ella las ganas de intentar algo con alguno. Aun así, estaba Daisuke quien no sólo era su enamorado, sino también uno de sus más grandes amigos. Le hacía reír, la defendía siempre que consideraba apropiado, era bien parecido y atlético además de que su hermano le tenía mucho aprecio. Había muchas chicas que morían por él y éste siempre le profesó fidelidad a su innegable enamoramiento por ella. Era alguien honorable y en quien se podía confiar y aunque tal vez en la escuela no fuese el mejor Hikari no le consideraba un idiota (a diferencia de Miyako).

Sus amigos le conocían y le querían y era bien aceptado en todos lados.

Quizás él fuera la opción correcta.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hablar con él y decidió hacerlo antes de perder la iniciativa que la estaba embargando en aquel momento. Sintió la impulsividad Yagami a todo lo que daba en sus venas y sin pensárselo quiso embarcarse en ello.

El joven de googles llegó a su casa en menos de diez minutos (ventajas de vivir en un vecindario cercano) y ella le hizo pasar. Daisuke no se veía nada nervioso, al contrario como siempre el moreno lucía confiado y animado.

-Kari, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta de manera relajada poniendo sus manos en su nuca y estirándose en su sillón. -¿Es qué ya te has dado cuenta que quieres estar conmigo?

-Sí.

Seguramente fue aquello lo último que Daisuke se esperaba escuchar de los labios de su amiga porque tan pronto como dijo aquello el joven Motomiya se fue para atrás en su silla y se golpeó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Kari temía que fuera a abrírsela así que se apresuró a socorrerlo.

-No bromees así conmigo, Hikari. –dice tirado en el suelo.

-No bromeaba. –alega Kari.

El moreno la mira estupefacto.

-Debo estar soñando o me he pegado muy duro.

Se pone de pie y ella sonríe con diversión porque ese chico nunca la dejara quedarse seria, ese es un hecho.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? –pregunta ella.

-No, no, no es eso. –responde Motomiya. –Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa y la toma por la cintura.

-No te vas a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad, Kari-chan. –dice el joven de ojos marrones. –Vamos a ser geniales juntos.

Ella sinceramente quiere creerle.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por seguir comentando esta historia, un abrazo!<p> 


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorpresas Inesperadas"<em>

**Todas**

Esa misma tarde después de que Hikari saliera huyendo de la cafetería en la mañana, la castaña les llamó y las citó en su casa con gran urgencia. Miyako al principio se negó enfurecida por su reacción primaria, sin embargo tras que Sora y Mimi la convencieran la peli lila aceptó sin remedio.

-Espero que tengan razón y quiera disculparse. –bramaba Inoue en camino a la residencia Yagami.

-Tranquila Miyako, Hikari es una niña razonable, seguro sabe que lo que hizo se vio muy mal y ahora quiere remediarlo. –opina Mimi.

Sora no está tan segura de que Kari quiera disculparse pero ha apoyado la teoría de Mimi en un intento de convencer a Miyako de que accediera a acompañarlas. La pelirroja realmente no sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de la hermana de Tai pero quiere averiguarlo a como dé lugar.

Tocan la puerta esperando que la jovencita abra y esto hace. Hikari está parada en el rellano sonriéndole con simpatía.

-Quiero pedirles perdón por haber huido así esta mañana. –dice apenada y Mimi sonríe victoriosa. –Sé que pareció como que estaba siendo grosera pero es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba pensar…

Miyako entorna los ojos oyendo con interés.

-Todo está bien, Hikari-chan. –le dice Mimi tomándola de la mano. –No tienes que darnos explicaciones.

-Sí tiene qué. –niega Miyako. -¿Qué tanto tienes en la cabeza, Kari?

La chica de pelo castaño mira extrañada a su mejor amiga de gafas pero no puede enfadarse por su descaro ya que sabe lo que Miyako piensa de ella en estos momentos.

-He decidido que quiero arriesgarme como todas ustedes han hecho y quiero tener novio. –sonríe tímidamente. Ninguna lo puede creer. –Así que he llamado a Daisuke y he aceptado salir con él.

Esto ellas lo pueden creer mucho menos.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –pregunta Sora que es la única que no se ve radiantemente feliz.

Miyako ha sonreído como el gato de Alicia y Mimi se ha lanzado a abrazar a Kari mientras la hace dar círculos sin parar.

-¡Kari, eso es fabuloso! –exclama Tachikawa.

-Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, Hikari-chan. –añade Miyako, genuinamente aliviada.

Pero Sora no se encuentra así. Sora sabe que Kari no siente ni siquiera la más mínima atracción por Daisuke Motomiya porque la conoce bien y lo ve en su cara. La más joven del grupo ha aceptado una relación que no tiene futuro y la razón por la que lo ha hecho, añadiendo lo sucedido esa mañana, es muy obvia.

Si Hikari se está metiendo en una relación a la fuerza es porque está enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga y está completamente indispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta.

…

**Mimi**

Su timbre sonó y Mimi abrió la puerta con una sonrisa brillante en la cara. Se encontró allí a un joven pelirrojo de ojos oscuros que no parecía del todo cómodo con la situación. Mimi se rio mentalmente mientras se preguntaba cómo es que haría para extraer de Koushiro sus grandes secretos.

-Buenas tardes, Mimi. –saluda Koushiro con poca afectividad, más bien con una cordialidad casi robotica que Mimi encuentra de lo más divertida.

-No seas tan educado. –se queja Tachikawa. –Anda, pasa no te quedes allá afuera.

El jovencito de diecisiete años de edad obedece porque no le queda de otra. Se queda parado a mitad de la sala porque realmente no sabe muy bien que hacer. Mimi oculta una sonrisa burlona.

-Anda, siéntate. –le ofrece al ver que él no lo hará por su cuenta.

Koushiro se sienta y ella le imita acomodándose a su lado.

-He escuchado por Taichi que te gusta probar las recetas de su madre. –dice la jovencita de cabello color caramelo.

-Sí, bueno… -contesta Izumi. –Eso no salió muy bien.

-¡Afortunadamente yo soy una cocinera excelente! –exclama Mimi con euforia. –En realidad quiero estudiar gastronomía en unos años.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta Koushiro quien sigue un poco apenado. Mimi se imagina que no se explica por qué ella está compartiendo información privada con él.

-Sí, mi sueño es ser como las grandes chefs que tienen shows en t.v. –confiesa sin ningún titubeo. -¿Cuál es tu sueño Koushiro-kun?

El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros.

-No sé. –dice finalmente. –Creí que me habías invitado a comer, no a hablar de mis sueños.

Ella le regala la sonrisa más comprensiva que posee en su repertorio.

-Te invite a hacer ambas. –afirma Tachikawa. –Quiero conocerte mejor y para ello puedes hablarme de tus más grandes deseos.

El muchacho pone cara de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-¡Tu cumpleaños se acerca! –decide sincerarse Mimi. –Y he pensado en que no tengo idea que regalarte porque no sé mucho a cerca de ti a pesar de que hemos ido toda la vida en la misma clase y que creo que somos amigos. –agrega la muchacha.

-Oh vamos, Mimi. –Koushiro suspira. –No tienes que darme nada.

-¡Mimi siempre da los mejores regalos! –se queja ella y Koushiro se lamenta el hecho de que sea tan eufórica.

-Entonces basta con darme algo que puedas ver que me gusta.

-¿Cómo algo para computadoras? –pregunta la joven. –No seas ridículo, yo soy mejor que eso.

La castaña le convenció de sentarse a comer una de sus estrafalarias recetas y mientras hacían eso él podía hablar sobre sus sueños. Koushiro no se veía ni la mitad de entusiasmado que Mimi pero aun así se sentí en la mesa y esperó a que ella le sirviera algo que ella llamaba "explosión roja" y que no tenía la mejor pinta.

-Mira Mimi, realmente no se me da mucho hablar de mí.

-Tal vez es porque no te preguntan acerca de ti con frecuencia. –opina ella. –O tal vez no lo hacen las personas correctas, pero para tu suerte soy muy buena para escuchar. Así que habla.

El pelirrojo no le quedó de otra más que complacer a su anfitriona.

-Sueño con ser informático algún día. –habla finalmente. –Y no sólo eso, quiero ser investigador de alguna compañía grande que se dedique a la recopilación de datos sin descubrir.

Mimi sonríe y le invita a continuar hablando de aquello mientras se mete una cucharada roja a la boca.

-Quiero descubrir lo que no ha sido descubierto. –resume el joven de ojos negros. –Quiero hacer investigaciones que ayuden a la humanidad. Quiero explorar lugares de la ciencia que no todos conocen.

-Eso suena excelente, Izzy. –añade Mimi llamándole por el apodo que le han dado hace años y que sólo ella y ciertas personas selectas, siguen usando. –Supongo que es algo parecido a cuando creas una receta, quieres descubrir y experimentar con nuevos sabores hasta que encuentres uno que haga que todos se queden boquiabiertos.

-Supongo. –asiente Izumi.

Mimi hace una pequeña mueca con sus delgados labios rosas.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué es que tengo que sacarte las palabras con tanta dificultad? ¿A caso no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Te desagrado?

Para evitar responder Koushiro se introdujo una cucharada enorme de explosión roja a la boca y se dio cuenta que realmente el sabor era bueno. Increíblemente el color, el aspecto y el nombre no eran tan buenos como el sabor.

Mimi tomó aquella acción como una ofensa y frunció el cejo, ahora lejos de estar entristecida se encontraba indignada.

-¡Responde! –exige la castaña.

-No es que me desagrades, Mimi. –habla el joven finalmente. –Al contrario, creo que eres una chica simpática. Es sólo que eres tan enérgica que me encuentro fuera de mi zona de confort hablando contigo.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué más? –pregunta Mimi. –Dijiste que soy simpática y enérgica. ¿Qué más soy?

Koushiro se sonroja sin saber que decir. Reflexiona por unos segundos y luego decide hablar.

-Eres lista, eres amable y amistosa, eres creativa y definitivamente eres decidida y a la vez sensible.

Ella le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Se te olvido decir que soy bonita, pero creo que es suficiente para perdonarte. –afirma Tachikawa.

Koushiro enrojece debido a la soltura que caracteriza tanto a su interlocutora pero se las arregla para poder emitir una sonrisa que le dé a entender a Mimi que todo ya está bien.

…

**Sora**

Cuando volvió a casa primero se sintió aliviada de no encontrar otro ramo de rosas en su entrada ya que era muy característico de Yamato darle detalles después de alguna cita juntos. Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta lo que se encontró allí no hizo sino impactarla tal vez más que dos docenas de rosas rojas.

-Te he estado esperando. –le sonríe Taichi mientras se acerca a ella y le besa en la mejilla. –Será mejor que te sientes, tendremos la tarde ocupada.

Sora observa todo sin comprender.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Taichi está sentado en su sala de estar rodeado de botes de helado, una caja de pizza y varios DVD's.

-No recordaba tu sabor de helado favorito pero luego recordé que ni tú misma te puedes decidir entre el pistacho y el chocolate amargo, así que traje ambos. –comunica el moreno. –Traje nuestra pizza favorita. –agrega abriendo la caja y dejando al descubierto la delicia de tres quesos y salami. –Y traje la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, además de una sorpresa. –añade mostrándole el DVD de "Legalmente rubia". –Yo sé que es tu placer culposo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –indaga la pelirroja sin palabras.

-Porque sé que no estás bien y creo que tienes que contarme a fondo.

-Tu examen, Tai. –dice acomplejada. –Es mañana.

-Y ya estudié lo suficiente, además de que estoy seguro que estudiaré más llegando a casa. –contesta Yagami. –Pero ayer que me negué a verte no pude ni siquiera leer tranquilo, había algo que me estaba molestando y era el no estar allí para ti.

Sora sintió como los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas e hizo lo posible para contenerlas. Taichi que conocía a la perfección todas las reacciones de Takenouchi, hizo como que no se daba cuenta distrayéndose en poner el primer DVD en el aparato reproductor de la chica. Sora se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas y emitió una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias. –musita la chica.

-No me agradezcas, mejor ven y engorda conmigo. –le señala el asiento a su lado mientras le estira el bote de helado con dos cucharas y una sonrisa en su rostro le hace pensar a la pelirroja que Tai jamás lució más guapo que en este momento.

Se acerca a él y esta vez sin pensarlo le besa en los labios. Hasta este momento había sido Taichi el que le había presionado a ella para besarse y Sora la que no se había podido negar. En esta ocasión por el contrario, es ella quien toma la iniciativa y une sus labios por primera vez.

-Eres el mejor. –susurra ella.

Tai asiente.

…

**Yamato**

El rubio se encontraba que echaba chispas de coraje.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer ahora?

Sora realmente no sabía las cosas que provocaba en él. Yamato jamás se había considerado a sí mismo como un chico romántico y sin embargo por ella había hecho actos que sólo se podían describir con esa palabra.

Siempre fue un joven apasionado con lo que amaba. La música, su familia, su vocación, etc. Pero jamás lo había sido con ninguna chica y ahora mismo Sora Takenouchi le estaba haciendo sentir una pasión desenfrenada en cada parte de su cuerpo. Además claro de esos odiosos celos que le estaban torturando…

También se creía alguien celoso, después de todo consideraba que lo que era suyo no podía ser de nadie más y así lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, sobre todo con el que era su hermano menor y al que ver que alguien más trataba de proteger le provocaba un malestar impresionante. Ese había sido el primer problema que habían enfrentado Taichi y él, la afición del Yagami de tratar de arrebatarle el cariño de Takeru, o eso había pensado Matt en su momento, ahora sabía que realmente no era así pero de niños eso le había causado gran angustia.

Luego vinieron las peleas por otros motivos más maduros, hasta finalmente llegar a las peleas por causa de ella. De Sora.

Yamato le había mandado un mensaje hace un rato diciendo que si quería ir a comer con él a algún restaurant. La respuesta de ella le había dejado helado…

"No puedo, estoy con Taichi en mi casa, besos"

Ishida había ardido en furia mientras se preguntaba, ¿Qué más debía hacer para erradicar a Taichi de la vida de su pretendida?

Sin embargo sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, que Tai era el maldito mejor amigo de Sora y que además de todo, también era su maldito mejor amigo… Si quería a Sora iba a tener que aceptar aquello.

Y la quería, demonios claro que la quería…

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y el rubio casi salta de la sorpresa que se llevó ya que su padre no debería estar en casa por lo menos en un par de horas más.

A quien se encontró allí parado fue a su hermano menor que le miraba con seriedad, no sonriéndole bobamente como sólo Takeru sabía hacer, sino como un joven angustiado. Sin duda no importaba que ya tuviera quince años, para Yamato T.K. sería siempre un niño y verle con una expresión que señalaba madurez le asustó.

-Siéntate. –indica Yamato, señalando un sofá. -¿Qué es lo que pasa y porque vienes con esa cara?

-Hermano, necesito que hablemos. –pide el rubio más joven suspirando. –Es importante.

Yamato se sienta justo frente a él y éste comienza a hablar.

-Miyako me acaba de llamar para contarme una excelente noticia. ¿Sabes cuál ha sido la excelente noticia?

-No si no me lo dices. –contesta Yamato.

-Que Hikari Yagami y Daisuke Motomiya se han hecho novios.

La noticia le sorprende a Yamato de manera grave, aunque claro que no tanto como le afectó a Takeru. El rubio mayor alza las cejas en señal de impresión y es que no es para menos.

Daisuke Motomiya lleva detrás de Hikari varios años y ésta no le ha correspondido ni una sola vez a sus afectos y en opinión de Matt jamás lució ni lo más mínimamente interesada en él. Además claro de que la hermanita de su mejor amigo no lucía mínimamente interesada en nadie a excepción probablemente de su hermano menor.

Yamato y Taichi habían hecho una apuesta a los once acerca de cuanto tardarían Takeru y Hikari en hacerse novio. Tai había dicho diez años y Yamato había dicho cinco. Hasta ahora el rubio había perdido pero esperaba de corazón que Tai perdiera también ya que no podría esperar hasta que los enanos tuvieran dieciocho para que se dieran cuenta de que debían estar juntos.

Sin embargo hoy día Takeru salía con Miyako (la cual gracias a sus excentricidades Yamato apenas aguantaba) y Hikari al parecer, salía con Daisuke lo cual era a parecer de todos, ridículo.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado Tai? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Ni idea. –dice T.K.

Yamato piensa que tal vez es esa la razón de que haya buscado apoyo y consuelo en Sora.

-¿Cómo lo has tomado tú? –pregunta el rock star a pesar de que la respuesta es muy obvia.

-Pues no sé. –dice Takeru. –Me siento realmente extraño y sé que no tengo razón. Estoy con Miyako y hace mucho que decidí que mis sentimientos por Kari estaban incorrectos y no iban a ser correspondidos pero eso no ha evitado que me traigan problemas con mi novia, y además de eso no ha evitado que sienta como que me han dado una patada en la ingle.

Yamato remilga un poco por lo bajo.

-Es que no importa cuántas veces te digas que no debes sentir algo por alguien. –le dice a su hermano menor. –A tu corazón eso le va a importar un carajo, Takeru.

-Pero quiero a Miyako.

-¡Y quieres a Hikari! –exclama Yamato, harto de la poca cordura del jovencito. –Acéptalo. Mientras más pronto lo hagas más fácil será que tomes una decisión.

-¿Una decisión?

-Claro, hermanito. –responde. –Si quieres a Miyako y quieres a Hikari obviamente tendrás que decidir en algún momento a alguna de las dos, en mi opinión deberías elegir a la hermana de Taichi para hacerle rabiar más –agrega Matt. –Pero como no es mi decisión, deberás hacerlo por tu cuenta.

T.K. no tiene ni idea de lo que debe decir ahora.

* * *

><p>De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo y los comentarios, les mando un abrazo enorme!<p> 


	5. Zona de peligro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p><em>"Zona de peligro"<em>

**Hikari**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido y Hikari creía que todo estaba relativamente en orden. Nunca creyó tener una relación fuera a ser tan sencillo. Daisuke había demostrado ponérsela fácil ya que nunca la presionaba para hacer o decir algo que ella no quisiera. Ni siquiera la orillaba a besarse si ella no quería hacerlo.

Por su parte era detallista, simpático, asistía a casi todas las prácticas de baile de Kari y le llevaba regalos o flores, sin embargo Kari seguía sintiendo que era sólo su fiel amigo Motomiya…

Su hermano lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado y en general todos parecían estar felices por ellos, sin embargo si era notorio que Miyako se encontraba extra feliz por la pareja, también era obvio deducir que su novio no lo hacía.

Takeru había elegido dejar de dirigirle la palabra.

Por más que esto afectaba a Hikari y le hacía hacerse bolita en su cama todas las noches y pensar cómo arreglar la situación también le hacía sentirse aliviada por una parte, ya que si T.K. no seguía siendo unido a ella, ella ya no tendría esa extraña sensación de celos por Miyako.

-Además fue su decisión y no la mía. –se dice a sí misma mientras reflexiona sobre el tema.

-¡Kari! –la llama Taichi. –Date prisa si quieres que te lleve a la escuela.

Desde que su hermano se había comprado su primer automóvil (nada demasiado ostentoso, al contrario, algo modesto y un poco usado) se había vuelto más mandón de lo usual.

-Si así te vas a poner todas las mañanas no deberías llevarme. –se queja Hikari alisándose el pelo.

-Pues deberías decirle a tu novio que venga a recogerte y vayan juntos, eso era lo que se hacía en mis tiempos. –alega su hermano mayor chasqueando los dedos.

-Daisuke vive para el lado contrario, no debería sacarlo de su ruta. –repone la menor.

-Entonces, Takeru. –dice Tai. -¿No lo hacía antes?

Hikari sólo puede hacer una mueca.

-Ahora va por Miyako, la deja y luego llega a la escuela.

Taichi rueda los ojos sabiendo por la expresión de su hermana menor, que aquello le molestaba, tal vez demasiado. Decide no decir nada porque Kari acababa de comenzar una relación con un chico que era completamente devoto a ella y el cual tenía por seguro, no la haría sufrir. En cambio él mismo sabía por experiencia propia que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo del sexo opuesto te traía dolor, lágrimas y sudor y no quería que su hermana pequeña pasara por eso.

La deja en la puerta de la escuela secundaria, dónde Hikari haría su último año. Ella voltea hacia todos lados y sin poderlo prever pronto se encuentra con unos ojos azules que la miraron desafiantes. Takeru tenía una mirada en su cara que ella pocas veces había visto. Eso era decisión.

Se saludaron con un poco de incomodidad.

-Casi no he sabido de ti al final del verano. –se decide a decir Kari.

-He estado ocupado.

La joven siente rabia dentro de ella y todo aquel argumento de estar aliviada porque T.K. se estuviera alejando para no lidiar con sus sentimientos queda opacado por algo que la menor de los Yagami había experimentado muy pocas veces en su vida: Orgullo.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, así que si vas a ponerme una excusa para decidir dejarme de lado de esta manera, al menos podrías usar una creíble. –exclama con las orejas coloradas y los puños oprimidos mientras le da la espalda.

Takeru parece meditar si seguirla o no. Finalmente lo hace.

-No te permito que te quedes con la última palabra y seas tú la enfadada. –dice el rubio de manera abrupta.

-¿Estás insinuando que tú eres el que debería estar molesto? –pregunta Hikari con las manos en sus caderas.

-¡Pues que has sido tú la que ha empezado una relación sin siquiera contármelo! –chilla Takeru sin poderlo evitar. Afortunadamente nadie está pasando por allí en ese momento pues ya era suficientemente vergonzosa aquella discusión sin espectadores.

Kari entorna los ojos.

-No puedo creer que estés molesto por eso. –brama Yagami. –Cuando hay cosas más importantes que tú has decidido no contarme. –agrega haciendo alusión al encuentro sexual del que Miyako les comentó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ti y de Miyako… -Kari se pone roja porque sabe que eso no le incumbe. –Haciéndolo. –concluye apenada.

-¿Qué? Miyako y yo no hemos hecho aún nada que tenga que contarte, Hikari. –reprende el rubio negando con la cabeza. –Ahora sólo estás inventando excusas para gritarme.

-¡No lo hago! –chilla ella ofendida. –Bueno, olvida eso, no sabía que debía pedir tu permiso para salir con alguien. –niega con la cabeza. –Lo cual es curioso ya que tú no pediste el mío.

-Eso es diferente…

-¿Por qué lo es, Takeru?

-Porque tú no sientes absolutamente nada más que amistad por Daisuke y ambos lo sabemos.

El rubio Takaishi se ha acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta y ahora la sujeta de la muñeca y la mira a los ojos fijamente. El agarre de él no le lastima pero sí la hace sentirse incomoda y atrapada entre la espada y la pared. No sabe que decir ni que pensar.

-¿Y por eso decidiste castigarme y dejar de hablar conmigo? –pregunta Kari evadiendo la afirmación anterior ya que no puede negar que sea verdad.

Takeru refleja conflicto en su mirada azul.

-Decidí dejar de hablar contigo porque es lo mejor para todos. –alega Takaishi. –Necesito poner distancia.

Hikari, que ya no sabe que más decir, decide que su enojo ha pasado. Ya no se encuentra furiosa, ahora se encuentra triste y no sabe bien el motivo.

-¿Por qué habrías de poner distancia entre nosotros? –pregunta con los ojos vidriosos. –Se supone que somos amigos…

-Necesito poner distancia por el bien de mi relación con Miyako, Kari. –responde T.K. –Necesito alejarme de ti…

Esta vez fue Takeru quien le dio la espalda y Hikari quien decidió no seguirlo. No sabía dónde iba a parar esa conversación y sinceramente no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Daisuke no tardó en encontrarla, le había traído un café y ella le sonrió en respuesta ya que estaba tan alterada que no sabría que decir.

-No nos ha tocado en la misma clase. –dice con tristeza. –Pero ya les he hecho saber a todos que eres mi novia, así que descuida, nadie se te va a acercar. –sonrió triunfante.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –indaga apenada.

-Pues porque eso es lo que los novios hacen, presumen de sus novias. –contesta con su sonrisa aún en su sitio. –Por cierto, me ha tocado en el mismo salón que el chico que va en mi edificio, se acaba de mudar a Odaiba.

-¿Ah sí? –pregunta Kari. -¿De dónde?

-De Tamachi. – contesta Motomiya. –Te agradará, es muy simpático. ¡Allá está!

Daisuke señala a un joven que, como ellos, trae puesto el uniforme de color verde. Su cabello es ligeramente largo y de un color negro azulado, sus ojos son muy azules y tiene una mirada que a Hikari la deja helada en su sitio y no sabe muy bien el motivo. Lo único que sabe es que a ese chico le ha visto antes.

El joven se acerca a ellos y con una cordial sonrisa hace una reverencia.

-Tú debes ser Yagami-san. –dice con una voz demasiado formal para un chico de quince años, aunque de alguna manera a Hikari le pareció una voz hermosa. –Encantado de por fin conocerte, Daisuke me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hikari le regala una sonrisa.

-Llámame Hikari, por favor. –pide. –Igual, es un placer, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Este es Ken Ichijouji. –interviene Daisuke.

El nombre golpea a Hikari de pronto como el balonazo que su hermano le dio a los trece años y que le hizo llorar a lágrima tendida. Ken era el chico que había estado en el campamento de verano con Miyako-chan.

-Creo que seremos buenos amigos, Ken. –dice Kari con una expresión afable.

Él responde de igual manera pero su expresión se borra en el segundo que Hikari hace la pregunta que tanto quiere hacer. La cara de Ken se torna roja y sus ojos se agrandan con la sorpresa, su mirada ha viajado a sus zapatos.

-¿Es verdad eso, Ichijouji? ¿Conoces a la pesada de Miyako?

Ken asiente con lentitud pero Hikari se está preguntando mentalmente que pasa y porque la reacción de Ken muestra tanta vergüenza ante una simple pregunta sobre una compañera de campamento. Además, si no se equivocaba, Miyako había dicho que ellos no se habían llevado nada bien, por lo que la reacción de Ken tenía ahora menos sentido.

¿Estaba él avergonzado de conocer a alguien como Miyako?

-Sí, es una chica muy linda. –musita en voz baja. –No sabía que ustedes la conocían, eso me ha tomado mucho por sorpresa.

Hikari arqueó las cejas mientras se cuestiona si lo que Ken hace es tratar de fingir que le agrada Miyako ahora que sabe que son amigos… no tiene sentido porque Daisuke acaba de llamarle pesada así que de nuevo no sabe qué pasa.

-Me gustaría poder saludarla un día de estos. –sonríe abochornado.

Daisuke se burla.

-Pero quita esa cara que hasta parece que la loca de Inoue te gusta. –exclama su novio en broma. Ken enrojece aún más.

Y algo hace clic en la mente de Hikari. ¿Será eso lo que está avergonzando a Ken? ¿Le gustaría a él Miyako?

Ella decide intervenir cuando ve a Daisuke molestando a Ichijouji demasiado y a éste no decir nada en su defensa.

-Claro que podrás saludarla cualquier día que quieras, Ken.

…

**Mimi**

-Hey Izzy. –le llamó la castaña.

El pelirrojo que se encontraba en el asiento junto a ella la ignoró debido a que el profesor Takamura que les impartiría Física ese año tenía fama de ser bastante estricto y de no soportar a los alumnos desobedientes en su clase. Mimi no sabía esto.

-Tssss Izzy. –vuelve a llamarle Mimi.

La chica se está cansando ya que si hay algo que Mimi Tachikawa odia en este mundo eso es sentirse ignorada y a sus diecisiete años esto sólo ha pasado cuando en cuestiones de Koushiro Izumi se trata.

-Izzy te estoy hablando. –hace un tercer intento.

Koushiro parece estar perdiendo la paciencia pero Mimi, que la ha perdido hace ya bastante, le jala de la manga intentando inútilmente que el pelirrojo le preste atención.

-¿No vas a hacerme caso? –pregunta enfadada.

-¡Suficiente! –exclama el profesor, al parecer cansado de las indiscreciones de Mimi. –Ambos, castigados.

Mimi resopla pero toma sus cosas y se pone de pie resignada, Koushiro por el contrario ruega un poco pero tras una negativa rotunda decide seguir sus pasos. Estar castigas es algo que el joven Izumi no ha experimentado en su vida y hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo justo hoy ya que son ese tipo de cosas las que marcan su expediente académico.

Mimi ya ha estado en la biblioteca castigada en varias ocasiones, sobre todo por no querer cerrar el pico en clases y por llegar con un imperdonable retraso y sabe que no es la gran cosa. Una habitación aburrida dónde sólo se puede leer en silencio y dónde son vigilados de cerca por la maestra Yamaki.

-¿Y bien? –dice Mimi con los brazos cruzados. -¿No vas a pedirme perdón?

Koushiro pone cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Yo a ti?

-¡Pues claro! –chilla ella. –Si no me hubieras ignorado nunca nos hubieran sacado de clases en el primer día

El joven Izumi bufa.

-Pero si ha sido por tu escandalo que nos sacaron. –reclama él. –Si te ignoré fue para evitar justo esto.

-Creo que no te ha salido bien, ¿O sí? –pregunta la muchacha sonriéndole y sacándole la lengua.

Mientras caminan hacia el salón dónde deberán permanecer por la siguiente hora y media Mimi gira la cabeza haciendo que su castaño cabello se balancee y llamando la atención de cualquiera que pase por allí. Koushiro sólo la puede observar en silencio mientras la joven saluda a varios chicos y chicas que se encuentra en el camino.

Es obvio para ella que es alguien popular entre el alumnado pero esto no es algo que realmente le parezca importante. Mimi considera grandioso el hecho de tener muchos amigos, aunque claro que le cuesta mucho entender porque algunos de esos amigos tienen actitudes tan raras con ella. Sora dice que es debido a su gran inocencia que no se imagina que muchas de esas personas realmente no se interesan por ella y sólo buscan algo: popularidad, dinero o sexo y que encontrarlo en Mimi, una joven sociable, bien acomodada y guapa no es algo para sorprenderse.

Es por eso que a pesar de ser una chica admirada por sus compañeros nunca se ha alejado de las que ella sabe, son sus únicas verdaderas amigas.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al salón Mimi soltó un chillido y jaló a Koushiro del brazo obligándole a esconderse con ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Shh… -pide Mimi. –Ese que está entrando a la biblioteca es Michael, mi ex. –dice la castaña. –Seguro le recuerdas, está de intercambio y salimos hace un par de meses.

Izzy rodó los ojos sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

-No puedo pasar hora y media encerrada en el mismo salón que él después de lo que me hizo. –decide Mimi.

-Entonces te veré luego…

-¡No, debes venir conmigo! –exclama Tachikawa. –Ya sé, salgamos por la parte trasera y vayamos a almorzar, yo invito.

Koushiro frunce el cejo.

-No me harás escapar de la escuela en el primer día, Mimi. –se queja el pelirrojo. –Podrían descubrirnos y…

Ella le regala una bella sonrisa.

-Prometo que no será así. –asegura. –Vamos, Koushiro, vive un poco.

Él suspira mientras niega frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ella le está arrastrando sin importarle su opinión y balanceando sus caderas al compás de su apresurada caminata. Koushiro la observa en silencio pensando lo poco que Mimi trataba de llamar la atención pero lo fácil que lo conseguía.

-Por favor. –ruega Mimi y decide que tiene que usar un último truco para conseguir sus fines. Pone los ojos llorosos. –Ver a Michael me ha afectado más de lo que creí, no sé si puedo estar sola justo ahora. Te lo imploro, Izzy. –añade haciendo un puchero.

Para alguien que posee una reputación de una chica inocente y un poco boba, Mimi es una manipuladora excelente.

…

**Sora**

Tan pronto como la emoción por su último año ha llegado se ha ido.

El entrenador, los profesores, sus padres, ella misma… hay tanta gente a la que puede defraudar que siente el miedo dejarla paralizada tan pronto como pisa la escuela. Y no sólo en el sentido académico, sino también en muchos otros.

Ella no quiere defraudar a nadie, mucho menos quiere lastimar a la gente que le importa, por eso cuando entra al salón de clases y se encuentra a Tai y Matt sentados en el mismo lugar en el que ella tomará sus materias ese año se le hiela la sangre. Va a tener que compartir la misma clase no sólo con uno, sino con ambos.

Y eso no es todo, los dos apuestos muchachos están sentados juntos, conversando de manera tranquila y amigable. No puede sorprenderse por esto, después de todo son mejores amigos…

Y ella no quiere ser la causa de que dejen de serlo.

Se sienta con ellos y trata de disimular que no está aterrada.

-Buenos días. –saluda de manera cordial, ambos le responden de igual manera.

-¿Estás lista para el último año? –pregunta Taichi sonriéndole.

-No. –es su simple respuesta. No agrega nada más, y ninguno de los dos pregunta al respecto.

-He visto a Izzy antes de clases y me ha contado algo graciosísimo de Jou. –dice Taichi.

-Ya, me lo ha contado Takeru ayer, se lo dijo Miyako. –habla Yamato. –Ese Jou no cambia más.

-¿Qué hizo ahora el Superior? –indaga Sora.

-Pues resulta que…

La historia de cómo Jou había confundido a su suegra con su novia y la había abrazado por detrás a Sora le sacó una sonrisa sincera, sobretodo porque imaginarse la reacción del peli azul de gafas era monumentalmente divertido. Taichi soltó una carcajada musical alegando que jamás dejaba de entretenerlo la historia y hasta Yamato alzó las comisuras de sus labios perfectos.

-Es algo que bien te podría pasar a ti, Taichi. –dice Ishida.- así que si fuera tú no me reiría tanto.

-¿A mí? Pero si yo jamás haría algo tan tonto. –exclama el moreno Yagami.

-En cuarto grado llamaste mamá a la maestra. –recuerda Sora con gracia.

-¡Y jamás me dejarás olvidarlo, Takenouchi! –se molesta Tai. –Es un error que cualquiera puede cometer.

-No yo.

-Ah es que claro, el gran Yamato Ishida, estrella de rock, no comete errores. –dice Taichi.

-Exactamente. –clama el rubio sonriendo.

Sora se ríe y se da cuenta que tal vez sólo estaba exagerando al sentirse tan atemorizada de volverse a enfrentar a estos dos chicos. Después de todo, no sólo eran Taichi el que besaba de maravilla y Yamato el romántico comprensivo, también eran Tai y Matt, sus mejores amigos.

…

**Koushiro**

Mimi estaba realmente loca.

Pero eso no era lo preocupante, después de todo haber compartido años en la misma clase que ella le había hecho darse cuenta de aquello hace algunos años, lo preocupante era que arrastraba a todo el que estuviera cerca en sus locuras y en este caso él había estado irremediablemente cerca.

Izumi no entendía la actitud de la chica Tachikawa. Nunca antes había mostrado demasiado interés en formar afinidad con él. Es decir, se llevaban bien y a veces le pedía ayuda con las tareas, pero de ahí a querer tener conversaciones tendidas como las que habían tenido últimamente había un gran trecho.

¿Por qué estaba ella interesada en él?

-Quita esa cara, volveremos después del almuerzo. –promete la jovencita con una sonrisa. –Ahora yo quiero una ensalada verde y un licuado de frambuesa. ¿Tú?

Él pide simplemente una hamburguesa de queso y una soda. Mimi le pasa la orden al mesero y se sienta en la mesa más cercana mientras Koushiro observa alrededor. Nunca antes en sus diecisiete años de vida ha comido en el centro comercial.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Mimi cuando se lo comenta. -¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá está en contra de la comida chatarra así que casi nunca la como. –dice Izzy. –Y frecuento muy poco el centro comercial, así que es por eso.

-Por eso estás tan flaco. –observa Mimi.

Koushiro se sonroja. Ya sabe que no tiene una musculatura marcada como la de Taichi, por ejemplo, pero tampoco es que le guste que le mencionen lo enclenque que está. Y menos una chica.

-No lo tomes a mal. –agrega Mimi. –Me gusta, te ves estilizado. –dice con una sonrisita divertida. –Jamás me han gustado los cuerpos fornidos, siento que son de mastodontes. Delgado siempre es mejor. –añade.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, por eso me deje de preocupar por mi falta de curvas hace mucho. –explica la castaña. –Tengo lo necesario. Tal vez no poseo un trasero o unas caderas tan marcadas como las de Sora pero así soy y así me gusto.

Koushiro asiente a ella sin poder comprender del todo. Mimi le parecería el tipo de chica que haría dietas y ejercicios para tornear su cuerpo y que se preocuparía todo el día por cómo se ve, sin embargo hoy se da cuenta que Mimi no es guapa porque se produzca, es guapa porque lo es y punto. Y ella lo sabe y acepta tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes.

-Me gusta ser pelirrojo. –suelta Izzy de pronto. Mimi enmarca las cejas sin entender. –Digo, ya que estamos con este punto creo que soy alguien muy poco especial, no destaco entre la gente por mi carisma o por mi físico. –admite sin sentirse mal por eso.

-Destacas por tu inteligencia. –replica Tachikawa.

-Ya, pero eso es algo que muy pocos pueden ver de mí, no es como si trajera la boleta de calificaciones pegada en la frente. –afirma Koushiro. –Así que mi llamativo color de pelo, bueno, es algo que me gusta.

Mimi sonríe.

-Si crees que necesitas una boleta de calificaciones para que los demás vean lo listo que eres estás en un error. –alega la señorita. –Es algo que se puede ver tan pronto y hablas.

Ella tuerce sus bonitos labios en una sonrisa de brillo labial rosado y su pequeña nariz, en la que hay algunas pecas decorándola, se arruga. Sus ojos color miel brillan mientras lo observa y su cabello del color del caramelo con algunos reflejos rubios cae como una cascada rizada sobre sus hombros. Koushiro y ella están ambos reclinados hacia adelante y él capta un olor a vainilla proveniente de la chica. Las mejillas de Mimi están sonrosadas por el calor que hace aquel día, incluso dentro del recinto y la hacen ver como una muñeca de porcelana que podría encontrar en cualquier aparador. Las uñas, perfectamente cuidadas y de un color nacarado, golpetean la mesa ansiosamente. Sus manos son blancas y Koushiro las encuentra diminutas. Sus largas pestañas, como un abanico color café se balancean de arriba abajo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Mimi. –Estás todo rojo.

El color ha subido a sus mejillas al percatarse que se le ha quedado viendo y que no puede dejar de pensar lo bonita que ella es.

-Es el calor. –se excusa sin saber muy bien que decir.

La comida llega en el momento justo y ambos comienzan a comer. Koushiro no está acostumbrado a charlar mientras come y sin embargo Mimi posee una destreza casi brillante para hacerlo. Le habla de sus padres y de sus amigas, le cuenta de la ruptura con Michael y le dice el miedo que tiene de reprobar Física.

-Prometo ayudarte. –dice el pelirrojo de pronto.

-¿A hacer que regresen a Michael a Estados Unidos?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –niega el joven Izumi. –Con Física. No es mi mejor materia pero creo que la entiendo bien. –explica. –Si quieres te ayudaré y no reprobarás.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, aunque para eso tendrás que evitar que nos expulsen del salón de clases una vez más. –aclara el chico de ojos negros.

-¡Lo prometo, Izzy! –exclama Mimi sonriente y abrazándolo como puede por sobre de la mesa. El sonrojo regresa a la cara del pelirrojo mientras aspira ese perfume que huele a vainilla. –Pero yo debería ayudarte con algo a cambio.

-No seas ridícula…

-¡Sí, es lo justo! –chilla la jovencita e Izzy piensa que Mimi alza demasiado su voz. –Ya sé, te enseñaré como tener una novia.

La cara del chico Izumi se desencaja y su mandíbula se abre. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta muchacha y porque Izzy tiene que seguirle siempre el juego? Él no quiere ninguna novia. No está interesado en las relaciones amorosas y jamás lo estará (o eso cree él) mucho menos si van a traerle tantas decepciones como a Taichi o a Yamato…

-No será necesario, Mimi.

-Sí lo es. –le contradice Tachikawa. –Y empezaremos con Kaede, ya sabes esa chica que se sienta tras de ti en clase.

-¿Takae?

-Esa justamente, Kaede Takae. –asiente Mimi. –Se nota tanto que está enamorada de ti que sólo le falta un letrero que lo diga. –afirma la castaña. –Es linda y se ve también que es inteligente.

-Pues está conmigo en el club de computación. –dice Koushiro.

-Perfecto, ya tienen algo en común.

Izzy niega con la cabeza.

-¿cómo sabes que le gusto? Es ridículo.

Mimi sonríe.

-Es tan obvio, las mujeres sabemos de esas cosas. –contesta la chica de apellido Tachikawa. –Pronto serás capaz de verlo tú también.

Koushiro traga saliva mientras da el último sorbo a su soda. Mimi ha llamado al mesero para pedir un postre de manzana y le pregunta a Koushiro si es que quiere algo. Éste lo medita mucho antes de finalmente responder.

-¿Tienes algo de vainilla? Tal vez un helado…

* * *

><p>De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo y los comentarios, les mando un abrazo enorme!<p> 


	6. De consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p><em>"De consecuencias"<em>

**Miyako**

Las clases habían finalizado y la peli violeta había decidido ir de visita a la escuela de su novio, que era lamentablemente menor que ella, para así poder estar con él un rato. Había llamado a Kari también y había querido que ella y Daisuke se les unieran. Algo de lo que Miyako se arrepentía era no haber tenido ninguna cita doble con su amiga y su pareja y sin embargo Kari se había negado alegando que tenía que volver a casa inmediatamente al terminar las clases.

-Aburrida. –había dicho Inoue en voz alta. Kari se había reído y le había colgado el teléfono.

Ahora estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela y de mandarle un mensaje a Takeru para que se encontrara con ella en la puerta, ya que no se sentía con los ánimos de ir a buscarlo por allí, sobre todo porque traía el uniforme de la secundaria y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente mayor entre todo ese verde que se cernía frente a ella.

"Sólo es un año" se decía mentalmente. "No seas tan exagerada" Pero al encontrarse con su amigo Iori de inmediato se recordó que no era sólo un año, como se quería convencer.

-¡Soy tan vieja! –exclamó llorando falsamente.

Hida le sonrió con paciencia.

-Vamos, Miyako no dramatices. –alega el chico de trece años. –Nadie piensa que seas vieja.

-¡Estoy entre la juventud, de seguro me ve como una anciana! –replica la de gafas.

-La mayoría ni te nota…

-¡Entonces estás diciendo que soy invisible!

Iori está ahora rodando los ojos y seguro piensa que no hay manera de entender a las mujeres pero no se despega de ella porque tiene temor de que su inestable amiga haga una escena, además de que Miyako le ofreció volver con ella y T.K. a casa.

-Mira, por allá está Daisuke, ¿Quieres saludar? –pregunta Iori.

La mirada de la jovencita viaja hasta dónde el Hida señala y entonces es como si el mundo de pronto hubiese dejado de girar sobre sus pies.

Todo está detenido excepto por ese joven que se encuentra con Daisuke y que posee los más profundos ojos azules que ella haya visto.

Y un ruido como de explosión surge dentro de ella. Como si todo su alrededor acabara de estallar porque ese que está parado allí no es otro que Ken Ichijouji, el chico del campamento de verano. El joven que pensó que no iba a volver a ver. El que supuestamente pondría distancia entre ellos yéndose a Tamachi, su ciudad de origen.

Estaba allí en Odaiba y esto acababa de poner su mundo de cabeza no sólo porque se trataba del joven el cual seguía protagonizando todos y cada uno de sus más profundos sueños y fantasías. El cual le quitaba el aliento al sólo pensar en él, al cual le había entregado algo que no podría devolverle nunca.

Sino porque también era aquel con el cual había engañado a su novio.

-Dile a T.K. que repentinamente enfermé. –habla finalmente con un hilo de voz. –Lo siento, Iori, debo irme.

Y se echa a correr.

**Mimi**

Mimi mira sus zapatos sin saber que hacer o decir, excepto claro que son zapatos de diseñador pero no cree que ni a Izzy ni al director ese dato les importe en lo más mínimo así que mejor se lo guarda para alguien que sí lo valoré, Miyako por ejemplo.

Repentinamente y sin haberlo planeado se siente culpable de la situación. Koushiro está nervioso, sus manos sudan y no se ha dignado a mirarla porque además de estar al borde de una crisis también está enfadado. Con justa razón, él le dijo muchas veces que era una mala idea y ella no escuchó.

Y ahora estaban atrapados.

-Lo siento. –musita la chica en voz bajita.

Sabe que Koushiro no va a perdonárselo, después de todo ella acaba de meterlo en un enorme problema. Su mamá ni va a alterarse, ya está al corriente de las conductas malas de su hija y ha dejado de sorprenderle tanto que la niña se escape de la escuela y huya a hacer compras desesperadas. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Sin embargo, Mimi piensa, Koushiro jamás rompe las reglas. Sus padres de seguro van a reprenderle como nunca y todo ha sido por su capricho. Se siente una verdadera arpía egoísta.

-Déjalo. –pide Koushiro. –Ya lo hemos hecho.

Al parecer no está TAN enfadado.

-Ha sido mi culpa por escucharte. –agrega el pelirrojo como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Mimi y quisiera disipar su alivio. Ella suspira.

-Te lo recompensaré. –dice la chica. –Por favor, no me odies.

Koushiro la mira fijamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No podría odiarte por esto, no seas tonta. –concluye finalmente, como si hubiera tenido que meditarlo mucho. –Sólo no volveré a confiar en tus planes.

Mimi sonríe porque eso significa que Koushiro no ha decidido dejar de hacer planes con ella.

-Me parece justo.

La madre del pelirrojo es la primera en llegar y tras hablar con el director unos minutos se gira hasta su único hijo. El chico está asustado, o eso cree Tachikawa al ver como el sudor resbala por su frente. La señora Izumi se ve serena y de pronto hace algo que sorprende a ambos.

Sonríe.

Es una sonrisa afable y Mimi no puede evitar pensar que la madre de su amigo es una mujer hermosa que se ve de lo más agradable y de pronto se encuentra deseando que la invite a su casa a hornear galletas.

-¿Mamá? –habla Koushiro. -¿Está todo bien?

-Por supuesto, cielo. –dice la señora Izumi. –Está todo perfecto, sólo procura no volver a darnos un susto así…

Koushiro traga saliva y asiente. Su madre mira a Mimi aún con esa expresión de simpatía en su cara.

-Tú debes ser Tachikawa. –musita la mujer. –No recuerdo haberte tenido en casa nunca.

Mimi niega.

- Llámeme Mimi. Es que Koushiro es muy grosero y nunca me invita. –se burla. –Pero él sí que ha estado en la mía.

-Entonces lo correcto sería devolver el favor, pásate por nuestra casa cuando quieras querida, serás más que bienvenida. –le ofrece con su sonrisa intacta. –He de confesar que no creí que Koushiro fuera a ser reprendido jamás en la escuela y ha sido gracias a ti.

Mimi se sonroja con fuerza.

-No lo tomes a mal. –agrega la mujer. –En realidad me da gusto, cualquier chico adolescente debería ser reprendido al menos una vez en su vida e Izzy no es la excepción. Gracias, Mimi.

Tachikawa se ha quedado sin palabras. Le cuesta unos segundos recomponerse y lo logra gracias a la risa que le causa ver a Izzy rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y con los ojos clavados en el techo, probablemente preguntándose que demonios pasa por la cabeza de su madre.

-De nada, señora Izumi.

…

**Sora**

La pelirroja se arrepintió completamente del momento en el que pensó que tal vez había exagerado y que todo estaba bien. Obviamente no lo estaba. Nada estaba bien.

-Están exagerando todo como siempre. –alegó ella. -¡Taichi, déjale!

El moreno tenía a Yamato firmemente agarrado del cuello de la camisa y éste le miraba con sus azules ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento hasta el punto de hacerlos parecer dos hermosos tímpanos de puro hielo.

Sora se cubrió la boca sin saber que hacer ya que sus gritos parecían no servir de nada. Conocía bien esas miradas en las caras de ambos. Esto era imparable, no había manera de detener lo que pronto se iba a desatar.

Y todo por su culpa.

Taichi la había invitado a almorzar pero Yamato ya le había pedido escuchar su nueva canción y cuando se lo explicó el moreno éste hizo un mal comentario, Ishida que había estado justo tras él le escuchó y le dijo algo hiriente, Sora ni siquiera recordaba el qué, Taichi había reaccionado con un nuevo comentario lleno de amargura lo que llevó a Yamato a darle un empujón y a Taichi a tenerlo sujeto de la camisa.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender a no meterme dónde no te llaman? –pregunta Yamato con una voz llena de tensión.

-Cuando tú entiendas a no ser tan arrogante. –arremete Taichi lanzándole contra la pared.

Yamato se estrelló con ésta y justo cuando se recuperó decidió estrellar su puño contra la cara del moreno. Taichi no esperó para una respuesta y le devolvió en golpe con una precisión que les dejó a todos los que estaban allí, boquiabiertos.

-¡Basta, se van a meter en problemas! –chilla su mejor amiga con una angustia palpable. ¡Taichi, Yamato!

-¡Sora! –exclama una de sus compañeras impidiendo que se inmiscuya en la pelea. –No te metas.

-Escúchala, Sora. –dice Tai con el labio sangrante.

-¿Qué no me meta? –repite ella con incredulidad. –Están haciendo parecer que esto es todo por mí.

Lo que siente en su pecho es una gran frustración, está apretando tanto los puños que las uñas le están empezando a hacer daño. Tai y Matt se giran a verla.

-Sora, yo… -empieza hablar Yamato pero ella le interrumpe.

-¡No quieran hacerme sentir como que esto es mi culpa! –grita. –Ni siquiera están peleando por mí, están peleando porque siempre lo hacen.

Taichi y Yamato intercambian miradas.

-Desde niños han competido en todo lo que pueden y han arremetido a golpes contra el otro sin motivo alguno. –añade con los ojos llorosos. -¡Yo sólo soy una excusa más de sus estúpidas rivalidades y no se los voy a permitir!

Sin dejar que ninguno diga nada ella sale corriendo.

…

**Hikari**

Daisuke sujeta su mano y Kari lo deja estar. Sabe que es algo que los novios hacen y a ella no le hace sentir incómoda en ningún nivel. Puede dejar que el moreno tenga sus manos entrelazadas sin problema alguno y hasta tiene una sensación reconfortante de seguridad y cercanía.

En estas semanas que lleva saliendo con Daisuke Motomiya se ha dado cuenta que el principal punto de un noviazgo es el alardeo, o al menos así lo es con el joven de googles. Daisuke no ha parado de decirle a todo el que se encuentra que Hikari es su novia y de tomarla de la mano en público y abrazarla por la cintura. Estas muestras de afecto a la chica le dan igual, después de todo no son algo de lo que se deba sentir avergonzada, sin embargo hay algo que hasta ahora sí ha logrado ponerle los pelos de punta.

Y eso es tener que besar a Daisuke.

El chico trató de besarla el mismo día que ella aceptó ser su novia pero ella fue incapaz de ceder. Justo ahora, cuando llevaban semanas saliendo seguía teniendo dificultad para dejarle unir sus labios a los de ella y es que aquella no era una sensación de confort, al contrario, la ponía en un lugar muy incómodo y le parecía simplemente incorrecto.

Ese mismo día, mientras ambos comían un helado en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del colegio, el joven Motomiya se acercó a su boca y al ver la reacción de Kari simplemente tuvo que decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Me huele mal la boca? –pregunta Daisuke en un intento desesperado de poder oler su propio aliento.

Hikari niega aguantándose una risa.

-No es eso, sólo me incomoda besarte y más en público. –se sincera la castaña.

-¿Por qué te incomoda besarme si soy tu novio? –se queja el moreno. Ella se encoge de hombros.

-Será que me parece raro. No estoy acostumbrada a los besos, es nuevo para mí.

Él le sonríe radiantemente.

-Sólo es cuestión de que lo veas como algo normal, Kari-chan. –asegura su novio. –Pronto será tan natural para ti como respirar.

Hikari sinceramente esperaba que no fuese así.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunta el joven al notar el silencio de su chica.

-En Ken Ichijouji.

Daisuke se pone rojo.

-Sabía que no debía presentarlo contigo. –reniega. –El condenado es listo, amable y además de muy guapo, ya sabía yo que ese Ichijouji era el partido perfecto.

Hikari esta vez es incapaz de controlar una carcajada. Esa es una ventaja de salir con Daisuke, jamás falla en hacerla reír.

-No, Daisuke. –habla la chica. –No pienso en él de ese modo, más bien me pregunto porque reaccionó así cuando le mencionamos a Miyako.

Su novio suspira.

-Menos mal. –dice Daisuke. -¿Raro? Pues no sé a qué te refieres.

-Se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies. –le relata la muchacha de ojos rubí. –Y estaba nervioso, casi inmediatamente salió huyendo, ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Extraño? Ni lo noté…

-Para mí que hay algo extraño. –dice Kari. –Cuando Miya nos habló del campamento y de Ken también tuvo una actitud muy sospechosa, como si ocultara algo.

-Hikari…

-¿Crees que T.K. sepa de Ken?

-Hikari, escúchame.

Ella se calla y pone atención a las palabras de Motomiya.

-Olvídalo, está todo en tu cabeza. –sentencia el joven.

Ella asiente y se dice a sí misma que efectivamente, todo está en tu cabeza.

* * *

><p>De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo y los comentarios, les mando un abrazo enorme!<p> 


	7. Es por tu bien

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

**Summary COMPLETO: **Miyako, Hikari, Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasará cuando los hombres comiencen a hacer estragos en sus vidas? ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá?

Miyako y Takeru llevan meses saliendo, ¿Por qué Hikari parece no superarlo?

Kari es su amiga del alma, ¿Va a perdonarle a Sora estar jugando con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste?

Mimi dice confiar en ellas ciegamente, ¿Por qué entonces les oculta a cierto pelirrojo?

Miyako sabe que lo que hizo en verano está mal, ¿Cómo va a contárselos a sus amigas?

* * *

><p><em>"Es por tu bien"<em>

**Miyako**

Siente sus manos sudar dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea sacarlas de ahí pero se siente tan indefensa y tan pequeña que parece que cualquier protección que pueda tener va a ayudarle.

No ha podido concentrarse desde que vio a Ken Ichijouji en la secundaria de Odaiba. El maldito se había metido en sus pensamientos y se había estancado allí desde el verano, ahora estaba más presente que nunca y no sólo eso, también había llegado con él un nuevo miedo que le hacía sentirse paralizada e impotente.

Takeru había estado llamándola desde la tarde pero ella no había contestado y había alegado que no se sentía bien. El rubio le había creído y no la había buscado más pero la realidad era que Miyako estaba evitándole. No se sentía con las fuerzas de hablar con T.K. No al menos después de haber visto a Ken.

Unir uno más uno no había sido difícil, ni siquiera para ella que no se consideraba la chica más lúcida de la ciudad. Era obvio ahora quien era el nuevo vecino de Daisuke que le había caído tan genial. Al final Miyako tenía razón, esos dos sí se habían llevado bien.

Buscó Ichijouji en el comunicador y oprimió el número 6. La mala suerte le dijo en el oído que el seis siempre había sido su número favorito. Un número par, pero no tan común como el 2 o el 4, además del número de peces dorados que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

-Soy una amiga de la escuela, vengo a darle unos apuntes del ciclo pasado. –miente con una dificultad asombrosa. –Creí que le serían de ayuda.

La que ella suponía, era su madre, afirmó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Sus manos habían vuelto a sudar así que las limpia en sus jeans antes de llegar a su destino. Espera unos segundos con impaciencia.

Finalmente es él quien abre y Miyako siente que le tiemblan las piernas como el primer día del campamento en dónde Ken le había hecho un halago acerca de su pelo. Otra vez se siente indefensa y abochornada.

-Ken. –dice en modo de saludo.

El aludido está sorprendido de verla y le regala una sonrisa. Aún no sabe nada.

-Miyako, me da tanto gusto verte, quise escribirte cuando supe que me mudaría a Odaiba. –dice Ken con su usual voz serena. –Pero no contestaste a mis correos.

Ella se sonroja.

-Te he extrañado. –se ve obligada a confesar. -¿Qué te ha parecido Odaiba? –pregunta por pura cortesía.

-Bien. –responde. –Tengo ya un par de amigos pero supongo que ya lo sabes, ese debe ser el motivo de que estés aquí. Hikari mencionó…

-¿Has hablado con Hikari Yagami?

La revelación la golpea de pronto como mil calambres en su cuerpo. Si hay algo peor que el hecho de que Takeru se entere de todo, eso es el que Hikari se entere de todo. No sólo se encargará de decírselo todo a T.K. sino que también va a juzgarla.

Y claro, merece ser juzgada.

-Sí, es una chica encantadora. –contesta Ken y Miyako siente la sangre hervir. –Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a verme.

A ella también le daría gusto si no estuviera metida hasta las rodillas en un lío del cual aún no adivina como es que va a salir.

-Ken, he venido porque hay algo que no te dije en el campamento. –admite con los ojos clavados en las baldosas del suelo. –Y debo decírtelo ahora.

Ken asiente atento.

-Lo que no te dije es que estoy saliendo con alguien. –musita la peli lila. –Es mi novio desde hace algunos meses y… -hace una pausa y toma aire. –No se puede enterar de que lo engañé contigo en el verano.

El joven de bellos ojos azules le regala una mueca de incredulidad. Miyako lo sabe, la está juzgando en estos momentos porque alguien con la moral que parece tener Ken Ichijouji nunca hubiese tenido nada que ver con ella si hubiera sabido que estaba ya en una relación.

Quiso meterse debajo de la tierra y escapar de esos ojos acusadores.

-Ken, te juro que lo del campamento es algo que no me esperaba. –continua ella al ver su silencio sepulcral. –Pero nunca había tenido una conexión con alguien de la manera en la que la tuve contigo, ni siquiera con Takeru. –agrega suspirando.

-Pero le has traicionado.

-¡Y me siento terrible! –exclama la Inoue. –Sé que no le merezco y mucho menos a ti, pero no sé qué hacer.

-¿Y vienes aquí para asegurarte de que no diga nada? –pregunta Ichijouji con una expresión de completa indignación.

-Entiéndeme, además de mi novio Takeru es mi amigo. –explica ella con los ojos haciéndosele agua. –No podría soportar que me odie.

Ken asintió.

-Tu secreto está a salvo.

…

**Takeru**

Takeru sabía que estaba cometiendo un error desde el momento en el que decidió cometerlo.

No sólo Iori, sino también Yamato le habían dicho que si lo que quería era superar a Hikari tendría que alejarse de ella. Además él ya había escogido a Miyako por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué ahora venía este arrepentimiento?

Él sabía la respuesta. Simple y sencillamente no podía vivir sin su mejor amiga, su confidente, su cómplice… no podía aguantar una vida que no incluyera a Hikari Yagami en ésta y si para eso tenía que aprender a aceptar el hecho de que él estaba con Miyako y Kari estaba con Daisuke pues entonces iba a hacerlo porque así eran las cosas y punto final.

Se acercó a la hora que sabía que ella salía de su clase de danza. A Hikari le encantaba bailar y a él le encantaba observarla hacerlo por el simple hecho de que cuando la música sonaba y su querida amiga se mezclaba entre notas y pasos y tones y sones él se daba cuenta que ella era la persona más feliz presente y cuando Kari era feliz ella podía llegar a brillar como una estrella.

La vio salir de la clase con una toalla en su hombro y conversando con una chica de cabellos azules que el recordaba haber visto en algún recital. Se acerca con temor y un poco de inseguridad pero se recuerda que es Kari y que ella no va a hacerle absolutamente nada malo. Es su mejor amiga, después de todo.

Al verlo la castaña abre los labios en forma de o.

-Te veo luego, Shika. –se despide de la muchacha de pelo azul y ésta se marcha por su propio camino. Hikari se queda parada viéndolo sin hacer absolutamente ningún movimiento.

Es Takeru quien se acerca.

-¿Qué tal la clase?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –ella olvida toda cordialidad.

Takeru sabe que está en su derecho. Su último intercambio de palabras no fue el mejor.

-Te acompaño a casa.

Ella se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar, al no haber recibido una negativa directa T.K. la sigue de cerca.

-Pensé que querías poner "distancia" –alega Hikari haciendo comillas en el aire. Takeru baja su mirada al suelo.

-Sí, creo que no puedo hacer eso. –afirma con firmeza. –Kari, sé que he sido un tonto y siento mucho haberte gritado y haber peleado contigo. –dice el rubio.

-¿Por qué estás disculpándote ahora? –pregunta la chica.

-Porque no puedo poner distancia entre mi mejor amiga y yo debido al hecho de que la quiero demasiado. –termina confesando sin siquiera sentirse abochornado. Eso es lo que tanto extraña de Kari, esa familiaridad y comodidad que les caracteriza cuando están juntos.

Ella suspira.

-Yo también te extraño, T.K. –responde Yagami. –Quiero tenerte en mi vida.

-Y yo quiero tenerte en la mía. –añade el joven de ojos azules. – También quiero que me perdones por haber emitido juicios de tu relación con Daisuke, es algo que tú jamás has hecho con mi relación y prometo que no volverá a pasar. –concluye.

-Está bien. –dice Hikari tras unos segundos. –También siento haberte gritado. –musita la chica. –Estoy muy arrepentida de mi comportamiento y no desde ahora, sino desde unos meses atrás. Sé que no he sido la mejor contigo o Miyako pero es que para mí ver su relación era muy extraño. Yo prometo que desde ahora dejaré de sentirme así.

T.K. sabía a lo que Kari se refería porque era algo que él y Miyako habían hablado en alguna ocasión. La joven parecía bastante confundida con respecto a qué sentir por ellos como pareja.

Takeru asiente.

-Gracias Kari, por dejarme arreglar esto. –ambos sonríen. -¿Quieres ir a ver una película o algo?

Ella dice que sí pero antes agrega una última cosa.

-Y perdón por haber sacado el tema de tú y Miyako, ya sabes… -se sonroja. –teniendo sexo. Entiendo que es algo que no me correspondía.

Takeru alza una ceja.

-Es que ya te expliqué que Miyako y yo no hemos hecho eso, Kari. –dice Takaishi.

Ella se ve un poco extrañada pero decide guardar silencio.

**Todas**

-Gracias por venir.

Se encuentran en las duchas de la cancha. Sora se ha puesto su uniforme de un color blanco inmaculado y alrededor de ella sus amigas la observan en silencio. Realmente ninguna sabe que decir pero todas se han presentado para darle el apoyo que la pelirroja se merece. Se han enterado de lo sucedido y es que todo mundo parece saberlo ya a estas alturas pero Sora quiere pensar para sí misma que en realidad no le importa.

-Mi hermano ha sido un idiota. –musita Hikari. –No sé cómo él y Yamato han podido.

Sora respinga.

-Ya me da igual.

-¡No te puede dar igual! –dice Mimi indignada. –Se han agarrado a los golpes por ti, Sora. No puedes ser indiferente a eso.

-Mimi tiene razón. –añade Miyako suspirando. –Sora, está bien estar enfadada.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

-No me enfada que se hayan peleado por mí. –contesta. –Me enfada que siento que sólo soy para ellos una competencia más en la cual quieren ganarle al otro. Realmente pienso que si uno no me quisiera el otro tampoco lo haría.

Hikari la toma de la mano.

-No seas tonta, hay demasiado que querer en ti. –le dice su amiga más joven.

-Así es, eres inteligente y guapa. –complementa Tachikawa. –Tienes un cuerpo hermoso y eres una buena amiga.

-Eres madura también. –decide inmiscuirse Miyako. –Te preocupas por los demás.

-Sora, cualquier chico sería afortunado de fijarse en ti. –concluye Mimi. –Olvídate de ellos.

-Realmente ya lo hice. –asegura la pelirroja. –No me importa nada de lo que suceda con ellos a partir de ahora. Estoy bien.

-¿Lo estás? –cuestiona Kari sin mucha seguridad.

-Lo estoy. –reafirma Takenouchi sonando más convencida. –Debo poner toda mi atención en el partido. Sé que es amistoso pero en cualquier momento un reclutador de la universidad podría llegar y verlo. –alega. –Y debo dar lo mejor de mí.

Ellas salen para dejarle a su amiga un poco de concentración antes del juego. Se sientan en las gradas, Miyako ha comprado palomitas y una soda grande y las tres están comiendo mientras espera que dé inicio. Mimi les comenta como es un hecho que Sora es la noticia de la escuela y no sólo porque dos chicos guapísimos están tras ella (eso era algo que todos ya sabían) sino porque tuvo la firmeza de decirles lo que pensaba a ambos en frente de todos.

-Si hasta Jou lo sabe. –dice Miyako. –Lo escuché hablando de eso con Momoe, ya saben, como no tiene casa se la vive en la mía.

-Que el Superior sí tiene casa, Miyako. –reniega Mimi. –Lo que pasa es que en la tuya probablemente hay más comida.

La peli lila se encoge de hombros.

Hikari la observa en silencio. La información que se ha ido recolectando en su cabeza le dice que hay algo raro que su amiga les está ocultando y quiere saber que es, sin embargo sabe también que si sigue metiéndose donde no la llaman no sólo tendrá problemas nuevamente con Takeru, sino que también los tendrá con su mejor amiga.

¿Vale la pena?

Sora salió a la cancha con una mirada que dejaba ver que estaba bastante determinada, sin embargo Kari, que probablemente era la más perceptiva de las tres, fue capaz de notar que en los ojos rojizos de la pelirroja había un sentimiento de molestia. Estaba turbada y eso no auguraba nada bueno para ese encuentro.

-¡Vamos Sora! –exclama Miyako con su estridente voz.

La Takenouchi falla dos, tres, cuatro veces y finalmente tras una larga agonía se da por terminada la partida y el resultado de ésta las deja a todas con un mal sabor de boca. Sora se acerca a su entrenador y es obvio que éste no está feliz. Intercambian un par de palabras y finalmente la deja ir.

-Soy un asco, apesto. –dramatiza la chica.

-No ha sido tan malo. –miente Mimi.

-Sora, tú sabes que no estabas bien hoy. –le consuela Hikari. –Aunque digas que lo estás, nos mientes.

-Así es Sora, es obvio que estás mal. –reafirma Inoue.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

-Ustedes no saben nada. –dicho esto se va enfadada por dónde llegó.

…

**Hikari y Taichi**

Hikari llega a su casa y lo primero que hace tan pronto como ve a Taichi es darle un golpe en el brazo.

-Eres un tonto.

El moreno no necesita contexto para entender la molestia de su hermanita menor. Es obvio lo que está sucediendo y tiene un labio hinchado que lo corrobora.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Me sorprende que haya alguien que no se haya enterado. –contesta Hikari.

-Seguro Koushiro. –arremete Taichi. –Ese nunca se entera de nada.

Kari se cruza de brazos.

-No cambies el tema, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Crees que así te vas a ganar el corazón de Sora?

-Claro que no, sólo que cuando se trata de ella no pienso con claridad. Me dio tanta furia que Yamato estuviera allí metiendo sus narices.

-Hermano, debes aprender a respetar que Sora tal vez no te quiera a ti. –musita su hermana.

-Es que maldición, Hikari. –se enfada Tai. –La quiero tanto y de una manera que no comprenderías. –suspira. –Eres mi hermana menor, no debería estar pidiéndote consejos de amor a ti pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Darle su espacio, como ella te ha pedido. –responde la menor sin dudar.

-Tengo miedo que en ese espacio Yamato vaya a robármela. –se apena Tai.

-Es que Sora no es un objeto que se pueda robar, Taichi. –ella niega con la cabeza. –Y es justo por actitudes como esas que Sora piensa que esto sólo es otro estúpido juego infantil para ustedes.

Taichi la mira fijamente a los ojos y Hikari recuerda instantáneamente su niñez y cuando esos mismos ojos color avellana la veían en la cama cuando estaba enferma, con tanto amor y tanta preocupación que el simple hecho de que Tai estuviera ahí de pronto la hacía sentirse mejor. Sabe que su hermano no miente.

-No es un juego, te lo puedo jurar. –afirma el moreno con una voz sin titubeos. –Sora Takenouchi es la chica más especial para mí, después de ti claro.

Kari sonríe.

-Entonces demuéstralo y pórtate como un hombre y no como un niño. –sentencia la jovencita de quince años que de pronto se ha decidido a hablar como una adulta.

Taichi deja escapar un suspiro mientras asiente con la cabeza y Kari sabe que le está diciendo algo que él ya sabe (no es idiota) pero que le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que se niega a hacerlo. Él quiere seguir teniendo una riña justa con Yamato y sabe que si le da a la chica el espacio que ella pide ya no dependerá de ninguno de los dos el resultado. Dependerá sólo de ella.

Y eso le aterra.

-¿Y tú enana? Por favor dime que tu vida es un poco más simple que la mía. –Taichi se ha acostado en el sillón.

Hikari se para y desde la cocina responde.

-Lo normal. Daisuke me ha llevado a la heladería hoy. –responde la joven. –Creo que tengo un problema porque no me gusta besarlo…

-¡Hikari, esas son las cosas que realmente no quiero saber!

Ella se ríe mientras vuelve la cocina con una bolsa de verduras congeladas en sus manos blancas. Sin dejarle protestar nada llega y la coloca en el labio hinchado y amoratado de su hermano mayor. El chilla por el dolor.

-Es por tu…

-Por mi bien, ya lo sé.

Desde pequeños y cada que tenían que hacer por el otro algo que éste no quería "Es por tu bien" era la frase que los hermanos Yagami usaban para darse consuelo.

-Creo que hay algo que Miyako nos está ocultando. –se decide a soltar la chica. –Y creo que involucra a Takeru.

Taichi la mira extrañado y ella evita su mirada, tal vez porque sabe que su hermano podrá ver a través de ella.

-Kari, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

-Ya lo sé. –admite. –Pero es que sé que hay algo que anda mal, puedo darme cuenta. Sólo que aún no adivino qué. O tal vez lo sé pero me niego a aceptarlo.

-Porque sabes que no es tu problema.

-No lo es, estoy de acuerdo. –asiente.

-Entonces por favor, déjalo ir.

-¿Tú crees?

-Hazlo. –repite Tai. –Es por tu bien.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer y seguir comentando, un beso!<p> 


End file.
